Silencio
by SummerWriter
Summary: [EN HIATUS HASTA FINALES DE JUNIO]
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Existen veces en las que uno no puede arriesgarse a compartir un secreto, porque podría poner en peligro mucho, mucho más que la propia dignidad. Y cuando eso ocurre, el silencio en el que se vive acaba convirtiéndose en el peor y más traicionero enemigo.

**Advertencias:** Si no habéis leído HP6, no leáis esto. Los futuros capítulos pueden contener escenas no aptas para el público inocente. Quedáis advertidos! (Ehh! Ehh!! No os asustéis, que tampoco soy ni una pervertida ni una sádica! Sólo lo justo! Puede haber sexo y escenas violentas (estamos en guerra o no?))

**Rating:** M

* * *

_**Prólogo.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger, a sus 18 años, era vista como una de las brujas más brillantes de su edad. Capaz de realizar hechizos de los más difíciles la habían convertido en un ejemplo a seguir: disciplinada, inteligente, irónica y capaz de dar la cara.

_Bobadas_.

Ella no era feliz.

Ella no era _así_.

Detestaba ser vista como la perfecta estudiante cuya felicidad estaba basada obtener la máxima graduación. El hecho de que no fuera difícil de mirar solía llevar a la gente a pensar que su vida era un camino de rosas.

_Mentira_.

En un camino de rosas no hubiera tenido que soportar cómo torturaban a su amiga Ginny hasta dejarla inconsciente de dolor. No hubiera tenido que aguantar ver como un grupo de mortífagos violaba y asesinaban a una madre e hija muggles, dejándola a ella inmovilizada e impotente e sin poder ayudar. Habían querido que viviera con el peso de no haber hecho nada. Y la habían querido dejar ir, para que sus temores fueran contados y la gente temiera más y más a lord Voldemort. Y así con tantos otros. Tampoco hubiera tenido que abandonar los estudios para luchar por una causa en la que ocho novenas partes del mundo mágico creía pero por la que sólo una se atrevía a dar la cara.

Oh, si. Sentía que estaba quemada por dentro. La gente, al verla a ella y a sus compañeros de la orden les felicitaba¡incluso el ministerio! Todos estaban encantados de que_ alguien _hiciera algo, pero nadie quería ver que era su propio cuello el que estaba en el festival de luces verdes.

Por suerte, era una mujer de principios. Iba en contra de su moral esconderse en las sombras y dejar que el valor se hallara tan sólo en sus deseos, convirtiéndolos en una frustración.

Por eso había acudido a la llamada de la orden una vez más. Se trataba de un camping muggle. Des de la muerte de Dumbledore, la orden había sufrido muchos cambios. Habían aumentado en número, haciendo más difícil coordinar cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer. Ese era el motivo por el cual habían decidido repartirse las tareas. Ella ayudaba a Harry y a Ron a destruir los horcruxes, de los que a nadie de habían hablado. Otos trataban de contener a los mortífagos y desenmascararlos y se aseguraban de que el menor número de muggles saliera malherido. Y otros se ocupaban de proteger a personalidades del mundo mágico: por cobardes que fueran en el ministerio la gente necesitaba seguir creyendo que el orden reinaba y los mortífagos eran un grupo sanguinario pero controlado. Voldemort controlado. Qué tontería...

Que la hubieran llamado en busca de ayuda no podía significar nada bueno. No sólo estarían perdiendo sus compañeros, sino que además no tendrían camino para la retirada. Los mortífagos últimamente acostumbraban a poner barreras que sólo con la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo se podían cruzar.

Había llegado al camping hacía escasos minutos. Muggles colgados por los tobillos; algunos muertos, otros medio vivos. Se veían por todas partes. Encima, la marca tenebrosa no pasaba para nada desapercibida. Vio que había luces en el bosque que rodeaba la zona, claramente de hechizos lanzados, y se aventuró a seguirlas. Agarró con fuerza su varita. Ni Merlín sabía que le esperaba ahí.


	2. I: Primer secreto compartido

* * *

_**Capítulo uno: Primer secreto compartido.  
**_

* * *

Le jodía, pero estaba asustada. Nada más entrar en el bosque había encontrado a Moody y a Kingsley embarcados en una pelea contra cuatro mortífagos. Los había intentado ayudar, pero había llegado un punto en el que empezaba a no dar la talla. Sabía muchos hechizos, sí, pero no dominaba las Artes Oscuras y sus reflejos no eran los de un auror. Eso había llevado a que Moody y Kingsley no solo tuvieran que luchar contra sus oponentes sino también cubrirla a ella.

Había conseguido escapar, como le había gritado Kingsley que hiciera. Se alejaba de la zona lo más rápido que podía, temiendo que su apresurada respiración la pudiera delatar. Se paró y se calmó.

― Sangre sucia... – oyó decir. ― Me alegro que hayas venido a morir precisamente a mis manos.

― Malfoy, no seas ridículo. Todos sabemos que eres incapaz de matar ― intentó provocarle.

― Sí, siempre me has subestimado. Tampoco creías durante el año pasado que pudiera estar tramando algo, como Potter sospechaba. Qué pena para ti... ¡_Crucio_! ― gritó Draco Malfoy. Hermione notó dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no gritó. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado al hechizo.

― Sí, ya veo que las maldiciones imperdonables no son tu punto fuerte.

― ¡_Sectusempra_!

― ¡_Protego_! ― lo detuvo. ― ¡_Cunfundus_! ― De pronto, Malfoy lanzó el hechizo a una roca que se encontraba a seis metros de Hermione. Aprovechó su ventaja. ― ¡_Expellarmus_!

Había conseguido dejar inconsciente al chico, y lanzó su varita entre árboles que se encontraban lejos de él. No lo mató, no tenia el nervio suficiente. "_Malfoy no molestará en un rato_", pensó. _"Estando en un rincón tan escondido, ni lo van a encontrar."_ Siguió su camino, buscando a alguien que necesitara ayuda y ella pudiera ofrecérsela.

― ¡Amycus!. ¡Bellatrix! Tonks y el licántropo ese están allí atrás con Greyback y Pettigrew. ¡Vamos!

Se acercaban hacia ella, y se escondió entre unos arbustos, frustrando sus ganas de pelear. Ella sola no tenía nada que hacer contra Bellatrix Black, ese Amycus y la voz que no había reconocido.

Salió al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando se aseguró de que ya no estaban cerca. Anduvo un poco más, en una dirección diferente a la de los mortífagos, hasta que un ruido reclamó su atención. Un mortífago. _Uno_. Era su oportunidad.

― ¡_Expelliarmus_! ― gritaron a la vez, haciendo que los dos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas. Notó dolor: había aterrizado en una roca. Se dijo a si misma que debía levantarse pronto, pero al intentarlo vio que el mortífago no solo estaba en pie, sino que también tenia dos varitas en su mano. "_Genial._"

― Vaya, vaya, vaya... La amiga de Potter. Pobrecita, tan pequeña y tan horrible final, sola e indefensa... Dime, no sabrás por casualidad dónde está Potter¿no? ― Hermione lo miró con cara de interrogación. "_A ti te lo voy a decir._" ― Bien. ¡_Crucio_!

Esta vez no podía hacer nada. Cayó. Sintió como le dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcer en busca de una posición menos dolorosa que no encontró. Intentaba no gritar. De pronto, el dolor cesó.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Yo no tengo nada más que hacer. Puedo pasarme aquí la noche entera, disfrutando contigo... sólo porque no quieres decirme dónde se encuentra tu amigo Potter. ― Calló y la miró, esperando que ella dijera algo. Ella logró arrodillarse y dibujar una mueca en su cara.

― Me alegra saber que no lo habéis conseguido encon...

― ¡_Crucio_! ― gritó el mortífago con toda su ira, recreándose al verla sufrir y alargando el hechizo. Esta vez, Hermione no pudo contenerse. Gritó. Gritó como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía como si sus huesos se rompieran a manos de una presión invisible, sin dejarla hacer más que llorar de dolor. Paró. ― No tengo ningún problema en dejarte como los Longbottom.

Hermione no podía ni pensar. Solo dos palabras en tono de suplica lograron salir de su boca, y des de luego no venían de su consciente.

― Por favor...

El hombre sonrió.

― ¡_Crucio_! ― En la milésima de segundo que tardo en hacer efecto el hechizo, Hermione pensó que no sobreviviría a él. Sin embargo, tras pocos segundos de tortura y gritos, el dolor cesó nuevamente y la chica observó como el cuerpo del mortífago caía inconsciente en el suelo. Un brote de alegría se abrió paso en su interior. Saco fuerzas, incorporándose aún el dolor y buscando un rostro amigo que se acercara para ayudarla. Pero no. A quién vio acercándose era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape. "_Traidor cobarde._"

― ¿Sabe qué es lo que más motiva a un mortífago, Granger? ― dijo tomándola de un brazo y levantándola bruscamente. A penas se aguantaba de pie. ― Que sus victimas les pidan clemencia.

La chica intento que la soltara, consiguiendo solo perder el equilibrio y que él la agarrara más fuerte para no caer.

― Quíteme las manos de encima...

― ¡¿Hermione?!. ¡¿Hermione?! ― oyó las voces de Remus y Tonks buscándola. Seguramente la habían oído gritar. Se volteó bruscamente para verles, pero con ese movimiento notó que perdía el conocimiento y caía nuevamente al suelo. Pero no temía: la habrían encontrado.

* * *

Se sentía a gusto. Muy a gusto, tremendamente cómoda. No recordaba haber dormido así de bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, permitiéndose el lujo de descansar un poco más.

Abrió sus ojos y se incorporó. Al hacerlo, notó que hasta el más insignificante músculo de su cuerpo estaba resentido. "_¡El bosque!._" Ahora lo recordaba. El camping, la marca, la pelea... La imagen de un mortífago regresó a su mente. Se sentía frustrada aún ahora, por no haberse podido defender. Y Snape. Oh, si lo volvía a ver... no dudaría en lanzarle el más cruel hechizo nada más verlo.

Tembló de frío. ¿Es que no había calefacción allí? Miró a su alrededor, y agarró su jersey de una butaca y se lo puso. Mucho mejor.

Se fijó en la butaca, y luego en la habitación. No las reconocía. No podía creerlo: la orden había cambiado de cuarteles, otra vez. Entendía que debían ser cuidadosos, eran el principal objetivo de Voldemort y no podían permitirse asentarse en un refugio para que los encontrara, pero eso ya era de dementes. En dos semanas, habían pasado por tres cuarteles distintos.

Se levantó ignorando las súplicas contrarias de sus músculos y abrió la puerta. El olor y los extraños ruidos provinentes de la cocina indicaban que era la hora de alguna comida. Y ella estaba hambrienta. Bajó en busca de Tonks y Remus, quienes le podrían explicar lo ocurrido después de que se desvaneciera.

Al llegar al final de la escalera recayó en que ninguno de los cuadros se movía. Una casa muggle, por supuesto.

Le sorprendió la falta de vida de la vivienda. Los cuarteles solían ser un lugar concurrido: aunque los miembros no permanecieran en ellos ratos largos no paraban de entrar y salir.

Empujó la puerta de la cocina. Para su asombro, no había nadie en ella. La escaneó con la vista, y encima de una mesa vio que había fruta y bollería. Tomó una ensaimada y empezó a comer: su estómago se lo agradecía.

― Veo que ha despertado hambrienta ― dijo una voz desinteresadamente.

Hermione dejó caer la comida al suelo al girarse y ver de quién se trataba.

― Snape...

El hombre no hizo caso de su cara y entro en la cocina, pasando por su lado. Ella buscó su varita, y recordó haberla visto en manos del mortífago de la otra noche.

― Si busca su varita, la tengo yo.

Hermione agarró un cuchillo que vio cerca de ella. Eso provocó una risa en el ex-profesor de pociones. Una risa fría y vacía.

― Una reacción digna de un muggle ― dijo. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón. Por muchos cuchillos que tuviera, no iba a hacer nada sin una varita.

― Quiero mi varita.

― Aún no.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque con ella, me atacaría.

― ¿Y no es a caso lo que va a hacer usted?

Él la miró en silencio, sin decir ni expresar nada.

El pánico la invadió. Se suponía que debía ser valiente, pero tampoco quería pecar de estúpida. Sabía qué la esperaba si se quedaba allí, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Salio apresuradamente de la cocina. Tenía que salir. Obviamente, la orden no se encontraba ahí.

Intentó sin éxito aparecerse en otra parte. Cerró los ojos: tenía que concentrarse mejor. Nada. Así cómo en Hogwarts, tampoco se podía aparecer allí. Atravesó el recibidor y tomó el pomo de la puerta, que por muchos intentos que hiciera no se abrió. "_Maldita varita..._"

― No va a marchar aún. Pero tampoco la voy a atacar, tiene mi palabra.

― ¿Oh, en serio? Eso me provoca una gran seguridad ― contestó irónica.

― Sus dos días de reposo no han hecho que se tranquilizara, por lo que veo.

― ¡¿Dos días?! ― No lo podía creer. Llevaba dos días en esa casa, y estaba viva. Eso le llegó a pensar lo peor: fuere lo que fuere que planeaba Snape, lo tenía muy meditado. Y no tenía prisa. ― ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ― se aventuró a preguntar.

― Que se siente, coma y me escuche.

― Claro. Y yo la luna envuelta en seda.

― Des de mi punto de vista, parece como si tampoco tuviera muchas alternativas ― dijo en un tono frío al que después de seis años Hermione se había acabado volviendo inmune. Pero vio que tenía razón. Estaba atrapada en su casa, sin varita y sin modo de salir. No estaba en posibilidades de hacer nada. Snape se volteó y se dirigió al salón. Hermione sabía que nada bueno la esperaba, pero como Gryffindor que era no se iba a acobardar. Lo siguió hacia la sala y se sentó en una butaca siguiendo el ejemplo del ex-profesor.

― Y bien, ― dijo al ver que él no decía nada, ― ¿de qué me quiere hablar? ― Se esforzó por poner una cara de gran desinterés. Eso sorprendió al hombre, pero no se vio reflejado para nada en su expresión. ¿Granger no escuchando detalladamente?

― De los horcruxes.

Esas tres palabras la cogieron por sorpresa clavándose en su cerebro. En la orden sólo Harry, Ron y ella sabían de su existencia. Y desde luego, Voldemort no se lo contaría a sus seguidores.

― ¿De qué?

* * *

**Bien, bien, aquí está el primero de muchos! Qué tal está? La autora lo quiere saber, así que comentarios, quejas, halagos y críticas constructivas, por favor! **


	3. II: Crueldades

**Nota de la autora/Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene **spoilers**, grandes spoilers! Así que si no habéis leído HP6, quizás queráis hacerlo y enteraros de las cosas por Rowling y no por mí. Claro que, visto de otra forma... ¿quién no se ha leído todos los HP6?

En el otro capítulo puse _horcruxes_ en vez de _horrocruxes_, como creo que es en español... pero en vista de que el segundo suena demasiado _horro_roso, seguiré usando el nombre en inglés. Si a alguien le parece mal... su queja será bien recibida en forma de review.

* * *

_**Capítulo dos: Crueldades  
**_

* * *

― No se haga la inocente conmigo, Granger.

― ¿Por qué mató a Dumbledore en la torre?

― ¿Qué sabe Potter de los horcruxes?

― ¿Por qué entonces y no en alguna de las otras muchas oportunidades que tuvo? ― Fingió no haberlo oído.

― ¿_De qué_ horcruxes está Potter al corriente?

― ¿Por qué huyó después, por qué no se atrevió a quedarse a luchar?

― ¿Cree que no me atreví a luchar? ― La chica se puso en pie:

― Creo que es un cobarde, y por eso se fue corr... ― el mortífago la empujo bruscamente por el estómago, cortándole momentáneamente la respiración y haciéndola caer sentada nuevamente.

― No hable de lo que no sabe, Granger. No todo es tan fácil como le parece.

― Oh, creo que al final hasta sentiré pena por usted. Tan dura vida de solitario servicio...

En un momento Hermione pasó de estar encarando a Snape a estar mirando las escaleras. La palma del hombre había dejado marca rojiza en su cara.

Él apoyó los brazos en los bazos de la butaca, juntando su rostro al de ella y mirándola severamente.

― ¿Se cree haberlo visto todo, Granger¿Sólo por haber pasado unos meses luchando, como tantos otros han hecho antes¿Cree que por haber estado en alguna pelea, a riesgo de morir o ser culpable de la muerte de alguien, o por haber presenciado torturas ya ha visto qué es la crueldad del Señor? ― La chica apreció que la voz de Snape, aunque fría y distante, provenía de sus más adentros. ― Déjeme enseñarle por la mirrilla que es la crueldad. Son años de esclavitud. Es tener que asesinar a tu próxima familia porque al Señor Oscuro le supone un estorbo. Tener que torturar a las mismas personas a las que has estado llamando amigos y pidiendo favores. Secuestrar, torturar y violar a muggles y jóvenes que no tienen _nada_ con lo que defenderse, que ni quiera alcanzan a entender el por qué de esos actos tan crueles, y la mayoría de los cuales no saben ni de la existencia del que los ha ordenado. Es hacer eso mientras tu moral grita a todo pulmón que no lo hagas, que alguien capaz de ser algo así no se puede considerar persona y que valdría más quitarse la vida y morir en el olvido que ser recordado por tales cosas. ¿Pero sabe qué es lo más cruel de todo, señorita Granger? La frustración de no poderlo parar, sabiendo en el fondo que todos esos crímenes se convierten en pérdidas aceptables ante la perspectiva de qué podría hacer lord Voldemort si algún día llegarse a triunfar y tener que reprimir la justicia a una mera utopía, sin saber si todo ese sacrificio habrá valido realmente la pena. Y sí, señorita. Hacerlo _solo_. Tomar todas esas decisiones en _silencio_ por no poder asumir riesgos.

Hermione no rompió el contacto visual que el mortífago se empeñaba en hacer incómodo. Estaba procesando la información que acababa de llegar a sus oídos. Snape realmente no le había dicho nada, y para cualquiera que no supiera de qué hablaba esas palabras no hubieran tenido el más mínimo sentido. Sin embargo, la joven bruja tenía una gran capacidad de empatía, y viendo cual era su pasado, entendió a la perfección qué le estaba diciendo el hombre.

Des de hacía tiempo había empezado a sospechar que algo más de lo que era obvio a la vista había en Snape. Algo más que un profesor malhumorado y servidor de Voldemort. Dumbledore había confiado en él, y ella había tenido fe ciega en Dumbledore. Había incluso intentado defender a Snape ante sus amigos. No era que confiase en él, no le había dado motivos para hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo la amargura que siempre le acompañaba no era tampoco motivo suficiente para creer que el director estaba equivocado.

Claro que la teoría de Hermione cayó a pedazos cuando asesinó a Dumbledore. Entonces sí que tenía motivos para odiar a Snape y considerarlo un enemigo. Dumbledore... ¡cómo había podido! El viejo mago había dado la cara por él, salvándole de una larga y para nada placentera estancia en Azkaban junto a sus otros compañeros mortífagos. Snape se lo debía.

Aunque fuera servidor de Voldemort, las deudas en el mundo mágico eran algo que _jamás_ se olvidaba. Había salvado a Harry de Quirrel y había impedido en sexto año no solo que los otros mortífagos no lo mataron, tarea que había dicho que era para Voldemort, sino también que le dañaran, y todo porque James Potter le había salvado la vida tras intentarse entrometer en los asuntos de los merodeadores. Snape afirmó que sólo lo había hecho para que no le expulsaran, pero en el fondo sabía que de haberle ocurrido algo James no hubiera tenido que pagar por ello, pues el Slytherin ya había sido advertido por el mismo Dumbledore que abandonara sus sospechas de que algo tramaba el grupo Gryffindor.

Se lo debía. Le debía salvarle de un trágico destino. Y no solo no le había salvado, sino que él mismo le había llevado a él.

Hermione sintió rabia. Le costaba creer que después de todo Snape se atreviera a hablarle así, en ese tono imponente pero de victima a la vez. _Él_ no era la víctima.

La mirada temerosa que hasta ahora le había dirigido al mortífago ganó intensidad y se convirtió en desafiante. Snape, al notar que la chica por fin reaccionaba se incorporó separándose de ella para empezar a dar vueltas a la sala.

Necesitaba que lo creyera. No necesitaba que confiara en él, sólo que creyera lo que le iba a decir para que pudiera ayudarle. Estaba cabreado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar ante la chica. Era un hombre que siempre se había caracterizado por controlar su temperamento. No era una mala táctica, ya que así evitaba que la gente se acercara demasiado a él y pudiera encontrar algún punto débil del cual ni siquiera él mismo sospechara.

Pensó que lo mejor sería no andarse con rodeos. La chica era lista, no los necesitaba.

― Nunca he traicionado a Dumbledore ― dijo _leyéndole_ el pensamiento.

― ¿Asesinarle no cuenta?

― Como ya le he dicho, Granger, ― dijo intentando no volver a perder las riendas ― no todo es lo que parece. Y antes de que me replique ― añadió al ver que la chica iba a hacerlo ― le contaré por qué está aquí.

Ella calmó su expresión, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando.

* * *

**Vale, vale, capítulo corto! La verdad es que no pensaba acabarlo hasta que Snape le contara por qué la retiene, pero este me pareció un gran sitio para cortar.**

**Eso sí, en el siguiente capítulo se lo contará _todo_, sin cortes publicitarios, y será largo. Las respuestas a vuestros reviews están en otro review puesto por mí.**

**Y ya sabéis: dejad reviews y os encontrareis con que actualizo antes del próximo fin de semana.**


	4. III: Explicaciones

**Nota de la autora: **Spoiler, spoiler!

Este capítulo está bastante relacionado con los capítulos 2 y 27 de HP6. Por si no os acordáis, en el 2 Narcisa acude acompañada por Bellatrix a casa de Snape, pidiéndole ayuda por cierta misión que lord Voldemort le ha encomendado a su único hijo. El 27 es el de la torre.

Este capítulo está muy relacionado con esos dos pero no recuerda qué sucedió en ellos, así que si os acordáis podéis pasar a leerlo directamente, y si no, dejadme refrescaros la memoria:

_C2: Bella insiste en acompañar a Cissy a casa de Snape. La rubia quiere pedirle a este que le ayude con la misión que Voldemort ha encomendado a Draco, que se deduce que es encontrar un camino para guiar a los mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts y finalmente matar al director ("se deduce" porque Rowling nunca aclara que la misión fuera eso... o sólo eso). Bellatrix aún así, le recomienda que no hable de ello a Snape porque no confía en él, y él responde a todas sus preguntas acusatorias "demostrando" que está del mismo lado que ella. Al final, termina haciendo el Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcisa de que se ocupará de cuidar de Draco y ayudarle en su misión si él no puede. Bellatrix les hace de testigo._

_C27: Harry y Dumbledore vuelven de su excursión de la cueva y van a la torre sobre la cual se encuentra la Marca Tenebrosa. Allí Dumbledore y unos cuantos mortífagos tienen un pequeño encuentro mientras Harry permanece inmovilizado bajo su capa de invisibilidad por un hechizo que Dumbledore le lanzó. Draco le cuenta cómo ha conseguido que sus amigos entren en el castillo, y cuando finalmente llega la hora de matarle y no se ve capaz, Snape cumple su juramento._

* * *

**_Capítulo tres: Explicaciones._**

* * *

― _Nunca he traicionado a Dumbledore ― dijo _leyéndole_ el pensamiento._

― _¿Asesinarle no cuenta?_

― _Como ya le he dicho, Granger, ― dijo intentando no volver a perder las riendas ― no todo es lo que parece. Y antes de que me replique ― añadió al ver que la chica iba a hacerlo ― le contaré por qué está aquí._

_Ella calmó su expresión, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando._

― Asumiré que lo que saben usted y sus amigos sobre los horcruxes es que el Señor Oscuro los creó, al salir de Hogwarts, durante los años que pasó desaparecido. Logró seis antes de intentar matar a los Potter, con quien quería culminar su trabajo llegando al séptimo. Uno de ellos lo destruyó Potter, el diario, obviamente sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Otro, el anillo, lo destruyó Dumbledore el año pasado. Y supongo que la noche en qué Draco guió los mortífagos hasta Hogwarts fueron a destruir el tercero, el medallón. No me explico por qué sino Dumbledore se hubiera llevado a Potter fuera de la escuela. ¿Es así?

Miró a la chica, que seguía con sus ojos clavados en él, pero no dijo nada.

― Tomaré eso como un sí. Y sólo le quedarán la serpiente y los objetos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Volvió a mirarla, y la chica siguió sin abrir la boca.

― Bien, otro sí. Dejaremos que Potter siga con esa falsa idea. Al fin y al cabo, esos son los que a él le corresponde destruir.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con que _esos_ son los que a él le toca destruir? ― habló por primera vez Hermione.

― Oí bastante de la profecía como para saber que es él y no otra persona quien tiene que destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

― Sí¿pero por qué tiene Harry una idea falsa? ― insistió Hermione.

― El Señor Tenebroso no es un enemigo al que convenga menospreciar, Granger. Tras su vuelta, descubrió que su diario había sido destruido por ni más ni menos que el mismo Potter, y con la vuelta de Slughorn se hizo obvio que Dumbledore y él ya estarían al corriente de la partición de su alma. Así que decidió finalizar su trabajo. Volvió al Valle de Godric, donde el último objeto que pensaba transformar en horcrux había quedado abandonado tras no poder terminar a los Potter. Lo recuperó, y ante la perspectiva de que sus otros horcruxes podrían ser destruidos creó el séptimo, del cual nadie nunca sabría nada con Dumbledore fuera de juego para averiguarlo.

― ¿Nadie excepto usted? ― vaciló la chica.

― Verá, Granger. Ya sabrá que el Señor Tenebroso suele trabajar sólo y no compartir sus planes con más gente de la necesaria. Da órdenes, no explicaciones. Lo que no se si sabrá, es que suele decir cosas entre líneas, cosas que ningún mortífago tiene por qué entender. Así es cómo Dumbledore confirmó que había creado los horcruxes: «Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la inmortalidad» ― lo citó. Hermione ya había oído aquellas palabras; Harry se lo había contado exactamente igual tras la vuelta de la Mansión Ryddle en su cuarto año.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con ese séptimo horcrux que usted mencionó?

― «Ya nadie podrá descubrir el secreto de mi inmortalidad, no ahora que he llegado al más poderoso» ― lo citó nuevamente.

Hermione se quedó callada. Obviamente, si Voldemort había dicho eso era porque realmente había creado un séptimo horcrux. Levantó una ceja. Eso era _si_ lo había dicho.

― No esperaba que creyera mi palabra ― volvió a leerle el pensamiento. ― Por eso he traído el recuerdo conmigo.

Apuntó a un armario de un rincón del salón y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una vasija que contenía un líquido grisáceo heterogéneo. Snape se acerco, lo tocó con la punta de la varita y uno de los recuerdos empezó a resaltar por encima los demás.

― Entre.

― Después de usted.

― Entre ― repitió articulando más la palabra.

A Hermione no le quedó otra que obedecer, así que metió la cabeza en la vasija y se dejó caer dentro.

Se encontraba en una construcción de piedra que no se podía afirmar si se trataba de una casa dejada o una cueva. La poca luz que se podía apreciar provenía de pequeños fuegos conjurados en algunos rincones. En un lado de la habitación se encontraba un hombre bajito, rechoncho y con pinta de inseguridad. Tenía la mirada perdida en una puerta.

― Eso, como ya sabrá, es la rata de Pettigrew. ― Hermione miró a su derecha y allí se encontraba Snape, que había entrado en el pensadero tras ella.

Volvió a posar su mirada en el hombre del rincón. Se oyeron voces y se levantó, sobresaltado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un grupo de gente.

― ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Lo hizo él?. ¡¿_Él_?! ― La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange resonaba en la habitación mientras se tumbaba hacia la puerta que acababa de cruzar para encarar a Snape, su mirada desafiándolo y acusándolo con su dedo índice. ― ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo, Snape?. ¡Era Draco quién debía hacerlo, era _su_ misión!

― Sí, pero el chico no tuvo en nervio suficiente para ello ― dijo otro de los siete mortífagos que habían entrado. Draco Malfoy vestía su uniforme Slytherin y miraba a los otros ocupantes de la sala sin decir nada.

― ¡Cállate, Amycus! ― reprochó la mujer. ― ¡El Señor estará descontento con Draco por no haberlo matado él mismo al viejo entrometido, y todo por culpa de Snape!. ¡No se puede confiar en él para nada!

― ¿_Aún_ crees que no se puede confiar en mí? ― preguntó Snape, mirándola severamente.

La mujer abrió la boca para replicar, pero antes que fuera capaz de articular ninguna palabra alguien más entro en la sala.

― Señor... ― dijo finalmente, inclinándose ligeramente en forma de saludo. Se apartó hacia un rincón, al lado de Pettigrew. Voldemort la miró y se tumbó para encarar a los demás. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas alrededor de la sala haciendo que algunos de los mortífagos llegaran a incomodarse hasta el punto de no ser capaces de ocultar el temor que su presencia les provocaba. Finalmente se detuvo, delante del joven Malfoy.

― Debo confesar que estoy complacido por los acontecimientos de esta noche, Draco. Estaba empezando a impacientarme cuando parecías no ser capaz de llevar a cabo la primera de las misiones que te encomendé. Veo que al final, con un poco de ayuda de Fenrir, has conseguido facilitarnos una entrada al castillo. Pero he de confesar que también estoy decepcionado. Creí que considerarías un gran honor la otra tarea que te encomendé. Sin embargo, parece que no compartes esa opinión. ¿Dime, por qué no fuiste capaz de acatar _todas_ mis órdenes?

― Señor, ― dijo Malfoy con la cabeza baja, Hermione no sabía decir si por respeto o por temor, ― te ruego que...

― No, Draco ― dijo en tono cortante. ― Nada de ruegos. Has fallado, y eso me lleva a una sola conclusión; no me temes y respetas lo suficiente como para acatar una orden tan simple como quitar una vida.

― Señor, ― intervino Bellatrix, dando un paso hacia ellos, ― el chico ha demostrado antes que sí es capaz de matar por ti. No creo que sea a él a quien deberí-...

― Muerde tu lengua, Bellatrix, no vayas a decir algo de lo que luego puedas lamentar. Mi juicio no está equivocado. No obstante, tienes razón en una cosa; Snape también tiene algo a qué responder. Igual que tú. Los demás iros, y decidle a Narcisa que venga.

Por un momento, pareció que Bellatrix iba a decir algo, pero luego decidió apartar su mirada y guardar silencio.

Gran parte de los que hacía unos minutos habían entrado en la sala ahora salían de ella, dejando solos a Bellatrix, Malfoy y Snape con su Señor. Este volvió a dar vueltas por la sala, mirándolos a todos con su inexpresividad. Al cabo de poco tiempo, aunque a alguno le parecieran horas, Narcisa llegó, mirando confusa a su hermana para luego recaer en la presencia de su hijo y su profesor.

― Según parece, habéis estado reorganizando a mis espaldas la misión que encomendé. ― Habló Voldemort una vez estuvieron los cinco dentro la sala, puerta cerrada. ― Creo recordar haberte ordenado exclusivamente a ti, Draco ― dijo mirando de nuevo al muchacho ― que terminaras con ese viejo entrometido. Y a ti, Severus ― lo miró a él ― creí haberte dejado claro que te informaba de la misión para que no te sorprendiera, no para que te unieras a ella. Pude haberte pedido en cualquier momento que te encargaras tú de Dumbledore, pero tu posición en la Orden me parecía demasiado preciada como para echarla a perder. ― Snape miraba a su señor en silencio, sin pestañear pero sin desafiar con la mirada. ― Ese viejo tenía tanta fe en ti que te había metido en la Orden y convencido a los otros que eras fiel a él. Era imposible que no te enteraras de lo que tramaban. Ahora, en cambio, ya no puedo disponer de tal ventaja. ¿Y todo eso, por qué? ― añadió girándose ahora hacia Narcisa. ― Por el temor de una madre. Deberías haberte sentido orgullosa, Narcisa, de que tal misión fuera encomendada a tu hijo. Pero no, tú decidiste no hacer caso de mis advertencias de no hablar del plan y fuiste a llorarle a Severus para que hiciera el Juramento Inquebrantable y así asegurarte que tu hijo estaría bien, aunque Severus tuviera que ser descubierto. ¿Dime, es que has decidido anteponer tus prioridades a las de lord Voldemort, a quien juraste lealtad?

― Por supuesto que no, señor ― se excusó la mujer. ― Yo creí... creí que sólo buscabais la muerte de Dumbledore, no pensé que también querrías mantener a Severus dentro de la Orden después... Por favor, perdo-...

― No me caracterizo por ser misericordioso, Narcisa. Recibirás tu justo castigo por desafiarme, junto a Severus, tu hijo y tu hermana.

Bellatrix se sobresaltó. Miró sorprendida a su maestro.

― ¡Pero señor, yo ni siquiera estaba allí!. ¡No podía haber impedido que Snape no dejara a Draco...!

Voldemort, aún no parecer muy enfadado por lo ocurrido, tampoco parecía para nada satisfecho.

― Te equivocas, Bellatrix. Sí podías haber evitado que Severus tuviera que matar a Dumbledore. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero¿no necesita un Testigo todo Juramento Inquebrantable? Deberías haber acudido a mi y contármelo, Bellatrix. No hubiera esperado menos de ti.

» Pero no temáis ― continuó con cara de satisfacción ― no me excederé en vuestro castigo. Aún haber arruinado la mitad de mi plan, habéis conseguido acabar con el viejo. Y llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento... Ahora podré terminar con Potter sin tener que preocuparme de Dumbledore y su mala manía de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos a él. Y ahora que no está, ya nadie podrá descubrir el secreto de mi inmortalidad, no ahora que he llegado al más poderoso. Había contado con seguir disponiendo de la información que me facilitabas, Severus ― dijo mirándolo. Snape se acercó a él, arrodillándose y bajando la cabeza.

― Os aseguro que no volveré a fallaros de tal manera, mi señor.

― Eso, querido vasallo, te lo aseguro yo. ― Snape levantó la mirada en busca de la de Voldemort. ― Bien, empecemos.

Acto seguido levantó su varita, apuntándole. Hermione se sobresaltó, no por la imagen que presenciaba sino por la mano que se posó en su hombro.

― Creo que ya es suficiente.

Sintió como una fuerza la empujaba hacía fuera el pensadero, y por un instante en que todo se volvió confuso, hubiera jurado oír a un hombre gritar.

Reaccionó al notar como colisionaba contra el suelo del salón en el que se encontraba. Snape se encontraba de pie delante el pensadero, y con un golpe de varita lo volvió a guardar en el armario de dónde había salido. Sin mirarla, dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la butaca en la que rato antes había ya estado.

Ella decidió seguir su ejemplo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Dudas acerca lo que acababa de ver. Ese recuerdo debía de ser de la misma noche en que mataron a Dumbledore. ¿Había Malfoy participado en alguna de las cacerías de los mortífagos ya antes de esa noche?. ¿Si no, qué había querido decir Bellatrix con eso de que ya había demostrado que era capaz de matar por orden de Voldemort?. ¿Y qué Juramento Inquebrantable había hecho Snape con Narcisa Malfoy?. ¿Había Voldemort conseguido realmente un séptimo horcrux? Si era así, debía haberlo hecho antes de que muriera Dumbledore. Le era raro pensar que Voldemort hubiera hecho tal cosa sin que el viejo mago se hubiera enterado. Y lo que más la sobresaltaba¿por qué estaba Snape enseñándole todo eso?

Al volver a la realidad de la habitación, Hermione supuso que había expresado su última duda en voz alta. Snape la miraba seriamente. Se incorporó en la butaca para posar sus codos en sus rodillas y juntar sus manos, en las que había parecido encontrar un interés especial. Dio un suspiro profundo, intentando relajarse.

― Cuando quise unirme a Dumbledore para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso en la primera guerra, obviamente no le bastaron mi palabra y unas cuantas memorias que le mostré. ― Snape hablaba con la mirada perdida, reviviendo ese momento mientras lo contaba. ― Yo le sugerí hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable, para que pudiera estar seguro que no le traicionaría, pero Dumbledore era consciente que a Voldemort no le hubiera importado sacrificar a unos cuantos de sus servidores para llegar a él, así que no lo aceptó. Me dijo que me creía ― dijo poniendo cara de como-si-necesitara-consuelo ― y por eso iba a contar conmigo para según qué, pero que no podía correr el riesgo de aceptarme en la primera Orden sin saber cuales eran mis verdaderas intenciones. Decidí demostrarle que eran las mismas que las suyas.

» Quizás habrá notado que soy un apasionado de las Artes Oscuras ― dijo volviendo de su recuerdo y mirando a Hermione de manera que a la chica se le hizo un nudo en el esófago. ― No por el Señor Tenebroso. Antes de unirme a él ya me dedicaba a estudiarlas por mi cuenta. ― La chica recordó como Sirius había mencionado años antes que Snape, al llegar a Howgarts, sabía más de Artes Oscuras que la mayoría de alumnos de séptimo año. ― Y como experto en la materia, estaba al corriente de qué era un horcrux. Me parecía extraño que un mago oscuro como el Señor Tenebroso no se hubiera sentido atraído por tal cosa, que no hubiera querido crear_ uno_.

― ¿Uno?. ¿No sospechó de más? ― Hermione había desistido hacía rato de intentar esconder que sabía algo sobre los horcruxes. Al principio había creído que quería averiguar hasta qué punto estaba al corriente de ellos, pero viendo que él le había contado todo lo que ella sabía y parecía que aún tenía más que añadir, se dispuso a escuchar lo qué le decía.

― Incluso para un mago oscuro, la partición del alma sigue siendo un acto totalmente antinatural que vuelve menos humano a quien lo lleva a cabo. Nadie hubiera sospechado que ya de estudiante Tom Ryddle era tan poco humano que no le importaba repetir ese proceso hasta seis veces.

» Entre mis compañeros mortífagos ― Snape continuó con el relato ― encontré a alguien más que sabía de su existencia, Regulus, y que además estaba convencido de saber dónde se encontraba el horcrux. Él nunca supo que yo había descubierto lo que sabía. Una suerte, ya que era pésimo en Oclumencia. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo descubrió intentando averiguar más cosas, decidió acabar con él sin tan sólo dejarle saber por qué. Mandó a dos de sus otros siervos.

― ¡Regulus Black!. ¿El hermano de Sirius? ― Snape asintió. ― Sirius nos dijo que se había unido a los mortífagos pero que tiempo después había hecho algo con lo que había conseguido que le mataran ellos mismos. ― Hermione se acordó de la nota que Harry y Dumbledore habían encontrado en el falso horcrux, y se dijo a si misma que debía contarle a Harry quién era _R.A.B_ ― ¿Por qué me cuenta...?

"¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?" era lo que iba a preguntar, pero se cortó cuando miró a Snape y lo encontró de pie delante su silla, mirándola como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta de que estaba allí.

― ¿Así que realmente lo destruyó?

―¿Qué...? ― Hermione no sabía realmente qué iba a preguntar. ¿Si lo destruyó? ― ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

Snape pareció encontrar lógica la respuesta, porque sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

― Pensé que usted y sus amigos habrían descubierto ya si lo hizo. Volviendo al tema: le conté todo esto a Dumbledore, y él decidió investigar por su cuenta. También le conté gran parte de lo que sabía sobre Artes Oscuras. Encontró algo que le confirmó mi teoría, porque me dijo que escondiera esos recuerdos en el sitio más remoto de mi cerebro y me asegurara que lord Voldemort nunca llegaba a verlos, o terminaría como Black. Regulus Black. Luego, cuando el Señor Tenebroso no pudo acabar con Potter y cayó, no fue difícil para el Ministerio dar caza a sus seguidores. Algunos afirmaron haber actuado bajo _Imperios_, otros decidieron dar nombres de otros mortífagos para librarse de Azkaban y otros estaban tan tremendamente orgullosos de lo que habían hecho que preferían pasar encerrados el resto de su vida a fingir estar arrepentidos.

― ¿Y usted?

― Dumbledore respondió por mí. Gracias a su actuación no terminé en Azkaban.

― Un favor que le ha devuelto de gran manera.

Snape no quiso oírla. Quería hablar del séptimo horcrux, y las constantes interrupciones de la chica le estaban irritando. Pero por primera vez, no le podía poner una detención y mandarla a callar como cuando no le importaba nada lo que decía. Ahora debía ser menos ogro para conseguir lo que quería, y era consciente de ello.

― Pasaron unos años de tranquilidad, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso resurgió ― continuó sin más. ― Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Lucius había le pasado a alguien su diario y que había sido finalmente destruido por Potter. También descubrió que Dumbledore estaba al corriente de los horcruxes, asumiendo que lo dedujo al encontrarse con el diario. El Señor Tenebroso temía a Dumbledore en su época de estudiante, y ese sentimiento no ha dejado nunca de acompañarle. En parte, creo que ese fue uno de los motivos por los que mandó a otro a terminar con él ― ignoró la mueca de Hermione. ― Un año tras su vuelta decidió terminar el séptimo horcrux. Se encargó de esconderlo tras la magia más negra conocía y que sólo puede ser combatida con esta misma. De este modo, Potter nunca podría destruirlo.

― ¿Y Dumbledore?

― Planeó el ataque al castillo (y con él el asesinato de Dumbledore) mucho antes de que se llevara a cabo. No le iba a suponer un problema.

― ¿Aunque sea magia negra, por qué no puede Harry destruir el séptimo horcrux? Es hábil en las Artes Oscuras.

― No se confunda, Granger. Potter es ágil defendiéndose _contra_ las Artes Oscuras, pero nunca le han interesado estas en sí.

Hermione le dio un pensamiento a lo último dicho. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad. Harry siempre había sido bueno en Defensa, pero nunca había mostrado tener ningún interés en las Artes Oscuras que fuera más allá de esto. Ni siquiera se había interesado por cómo se creaba un horcrux.

― Pero eso no tiene por qué significar que no es capaz de destruirlo ― le retó. ― Puede apr-...

― ¿Aprender? ― preguntó incrédulo, vacilón, levantándose de la silla. ― ¿Qué posibilidades cree que tiene un mocoso como él contra la experimentada magia del Señor Tenebroso?

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ― preguntó Hermione perdiendo los nervios, frustrada. ― Me encierra en este sitio, y aparentemente soy su prisionera porque no puedo salir. Aún así, no me ataca, sino que me hace sentarme a escuchar la historia de su vida. Me cuenta que existe un séptimo horcrux, aparentemente interesado en destruirlo, pero a la vez me cuenta que no vamos a ser capaces. ― Ella misma se había puesto de pie. ― ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Si no me hubiera contado nada que yo no supiera, hubiera pensado que sólo va a intentar sonsacarme alguna información. ¡Pero me ha contado cosas que yo no sabía, así que si va a interrogarme y luego torturarme o matarme ― remarcó mucho esas últimas palabras ― ahórrese toda la cortesía y vaya a ello! Le aseguro que nada de lo que usted y sus amigos puedan hacerme me va a sorprender.

Snape se llevó un par de dedos a la sien para apretarla con furia. Esa chica era imposible, y él tenía demasiada poca paciencia.

Y se estaba quedando sin.

Un impulso derivado seguramente de sus numerosos años al lado de Voldemort le hizo abalanzarse sobre ella con ira, arrastrarla bruscamente hasta la pared más cercana. El cuerpo de ella colisionó contra esta, y Snape le puso las manos en la clavícula.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que la chica no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar. De pronto se encontraba entre Snape y la pared, y la cara del hombre no era amistosa precisamente. La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando bruscamente.

― Lo que quiero ― habló, en un tono calmado aún dada la situación ― es que por una vez reprima sus ansias de preguntar y contestar y me deje hablar. ¿Le contó Potter qué ocurrió en la torre, cuando yo llegué?. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Dumbledore?

Hermione abrió un par de veces la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Cerro los ojos, inhaló y los volvió a abrir.

― Suplicó por su vida ― dijo deseando no terminar ella igual.

― ¿Por su vida?. ¿Le parece Albus Dumbledore el tipo de mago que suplicaría por su vida?

― Ilumíneme ― contestó valientemente la chica, aún con la voz ronca por la mano que le dificultaba la respiración.

Snape disminuyó la presión, aún sin soltarla.

― Yo mismo no alcanzo a entender los hechizos que el Señor Tenebroso puede haber conjurado para proteger su horcrux, y le aseguro que pocos me superan en conocimientos sobre Artes Oscuras. Por algún motivo que nunca me fue confiado, Dumbledore creyó que la persona idónea para ocuparse de él era yo. Pero podríamos decir que las cosas empezaron a torcerse, por motivos que usted es obviamente demasiado inmadura para comprender, y yo me encontré en una posición en la que me era difícil ocuparme del horcrux. Si Potter intenta hacerlo en mi lugar, morirá en el intento y el Señor Tenebroso habrá vencido. Vamos, Granger, conoce la profecía ― añadió al ver su cara de desacuerdo. ― Para desgracia del mundo mágico, Potter es quien puede terminar con él. Así que parece que tengo que ocuparme yo del horcrux.

― ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

― No puedo hacerlo sólo.

Hermione se sorprendió abriendo más los ojos. Él la soltó y se separó un poco.

― Hasta ahora, Dumbledore me había ayudado. No puedo ausentarme lo suficiente del lado del Señor Tenebroso para destruir el horcrux a tiempo sin que él lo descubra. ¿Granger, entiende que ocurriría si Potter se enfrentara al Señor Tenebroso mientras ese horcrux aún exista?

Moriría. No sería capaz de derrotar a Voldemort y fallecería en el intento. Eso parecía tener sentido. Pero aún así...

― ¿No me cree porque maté a Dumbledore, verdad? ― Hermione le miró, y no le hizo falta asentir para confirmar su duda.

Snape apuntó su varita hacia el armario del pensadero para descubrirlo nuevamente. Sin mirar a Hermione, caminó hacia él y volvió a elegir un recuerdo. Se volteó para verla.

― Entre.

Esta vez, a Hermione no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces.

* * *

**A la autora le complacería saber que les parece de momento. Gracias!**


	5. IV: Tiempos desesperados

**Nota de la autora:** En este capitulo han sido copiados algunos diálogos del capítulo _La torre alcanzada por el rayo_ de HP6. Son de J. K. Rowling, no míos.

Acerca de los **_reviews que habéis mandado_**: Bueno, siento deciros que no podré contestaros más en forma de review ni publicando las respuestas con el capítulo, porque al parecer no se puede. º¬º

A los que sois usuarios registrados, os contesto vía FF-net y a los que no estáis registrados pero dejáis vuestro e-mail, os contesto por allí. A los que ni estáis registrados ni dejáis vuestro e-mail... Ehm, siento no poder contestaros (de verdad lo siento Lna, Serleena Ed, karen y sirenitus!) Si a partir de ahora dejáis vuestro e-mail o os registráis (no cuesta nada y no os mandan SPAM) os contestaré como a los demás.

Ahora sí, a lo que habéis venido:

* * *

**_Capítulo cuatro: Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas_**

* * *

****

― _¿No me cree porque maté a Dumbledore, verdad? ― Hermione le miró, y no le hizo falta asentir para confirmar su duda._

_Snape apuntó su varita hacia el armario del pensadero para descubrirlo nuevamente. Sin mirar a Hermione, caminó hacia él y volvió a elegir un recuerdo. Se volteó para verla._

― _Entre._

_Esta vez, a Hermione no le hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces._

Se encontraba ahora en el familiar despacho del director. Snape estaba recostado en una de las ventanas. Su mirada, perdida en el horizonte. Ojeó el resto de la habitación, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore escribiendo una nota en un pergamino. Sabía que era una tontería, pero en los últimos meses se había notado demasiado su ausencia. Y verlo allí, en ese recuerdo, tan vivo como había estado, la sobresaltó.

La había frustrado no ser capaz de recordar la cara del mago. Cuando se sentía perdida, y sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que desear que él estuviera allí. Con una de sus características sonrisas y comentarios les hubiera dado las energías y pistas necesarias para seguir. Ahora, sin embargo, no le tenían. A veces la chica cerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginarse al director sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que era capaz de hacerle creer que todo estaba bien. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más difuso se volvía su rostro.

Ahora, de nuevo, lo tenía en frente. Aunque sólo se tratara de un recuerdo. Aunque en unos minutos tuviera que salir del pensadero y volver a la realidad.

Se acercó a él, intentando estudiar los rasgos de su rostro para no volver a olvidarlo. De pronto, él levantó la cabeza habiendo finalizado la nota y miró a través de ella.

― Severus, perdona que te haya hecho esperar. ― La chica dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo sitio y vio al Snape del recuerdo que, aún apoyado en la ventana, le devolvía la mirada al mago. A su lado, se encontraba el Snape con el que Hermione llevaba rato tratando, mirándola. No se había percatado de que hubiera entrado en el pensadero también. ― La burocracia para el inicio del curso es larga y tediosa... Después de tantos años, estoy seguro de que podrían haber encontrado un método más ágil. Oh, perdona la descortesía; toma asiento, por favor.

― Estoy bien, gracias.

― Como gustes ― sonrió afectuosamente. ― ¿Dime, a qué se debe tu visita? Creía que estarías en casa de tu padre con Peter Pettigrew hasta que empezara el curso.

― Así es. Mi visita es sólo eso, una visita.

Por un momento a Hermione le pareció que el profesor estaba nervioso. Descartó ese pensamiento casi al instante. ¿Snape nervioso?

Sin embargo, al parecer el mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente del director.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Severus?.

― Se trata del plan que te comenté, Albus ― dijo él sin encontrar su mirada. ― El que le ha sido encomendado Draco Malfoy. ― Snape fijó sus ojos en los de él y el viejo mago asintió. ― Narcisa acudió a mí en busca de ayuda. Sabe que es casi imposible que la misión salga bien, y que le fue encomendada precisamente a Draco como castigo por el fracaso de Lucius en el Departamento de Misterios. Bellatrix Lestrange la acompañaba.

Tras decir esa ultima frase, Snape se separó de la ventana con pesar, y con los brazos cruzados caminó hacia el otro lado de la sala, pensativo. Dumbledore lo miraba, curioso pero no sorprendido. Finalmente el profesor se detuvo, dio un profundo suspiró y habló, aún sin mirarle.

― Me ha pedido que haga el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Si eso consiguió que Dumbledore se sorprendiera, no lo mostró.

― Jurando que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para que no fracase ― afirmó, aunque más bien era una pregunta. Snape asintió.

― Albus,...

― No, Severus. No tienes por qué explicarte ― lo cortó entendiendo su preocupación. ― Yo mismo te he pedido que hagas cualquier cosa para asegurarte destruir ese horcrux. Eso es lo más importante, y _nada_ más. Harry no debe saber de él, pero cuando vaya a enfrentarse a Voldemort ese horcrux ya no debe existir. A mi mismo me sorprende haber salido ileso de tantos años de guerra, primero contra Grindelwald y ahora Voldemort. Sería un iluso si esperara que la suerte me acompañara hasta el final. ― Snape lo miró como no queriendo creer lo que sabía que iba a oír. ― Este año voy a contarle a Harry qué horcruxes creó Voldemort antes de caer. Con eso, será mi intención que sea capaz de destruirlos sin mi ayuda. Sólo en caso de que yo no pudiera acompañarle ― añadió al ver que el profesor iba a hablar. ― No puedo pensar en nadie más adecuado que tu para ocuparse del séptimo, y por mucho que la gente hable, se que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Puedo tener tu palabra de que harás _cualquier cosa_ para destruir ese horcrux?

Snape no contestó. Su mirada se había perdido de nuevo tras el cristal de la ventana, en algún punto del bosque prohibido.

Suspiró otra vez.

― ¿Severus? ― lo sacó Dumbledore de sus pensamientos, fueran los que fueran. ― ¿Puedo tener tu palabra?

― Me temo que sí, Albus, me temo que sí...

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente y se recostó sobre el respaldo de si silla.

― El recuerdo que le mostraré ahora ― intervino el Snape actual ― es de la misma noche que el castillo fue asaltado.

Sacó su varita, y con un golpe al aire el entorno se volvió difuso para volverse a aclarar mostrando la misma habitación con los objetos movidos de sitio y la luz de una puesta de sol.

Un Snape con túnica de profesor se encontraba en el despacho. Estaba sentado, pero aún así se podía apreciar cierta impaciencia.

Se oyó un ruido provinente del otro lado de la puerta; las escaleras del despacho estaban subiendo.

Se levantó de la silla y esperó a que la puerta fuera abierta. Allí, Albus Dumbledore, que vestía una túnica de viaje se hizo presente y miró sorprendido al profesor.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

― Creo que Draco Malfoy está muy cerca de lograr su objetivo, Albus ― dijo _ligeramente_ preocupado.

― ¿Te ha contado algo? ― preguntó abriendo los ojos. Terminó de entrar en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

― No, sigue sin querer contarme nada. No se trata de una certeza, sino de una impresión. Pero conozco bastante a los Malfoy como para saber cuando están cerca de logar algún sucio objetivo. ¿Para quién es esa nota? ― preguntó al ver que el viejo mago se había puesto a escribir.

― Para el señor Potter. Tengo un asunto del que ocuparme con él.

― ¿No habrás...?

― Eso, Severus, es entre él y yo.

― Por supuesto ― dijo el profesor sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

Dumbledore terminó la nota, y con un golpe de varita la hizo desaparecer. Tras eso, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su acompañante y sentarse él también.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente dirigió la mirada al entonces aún profesor. Este también le estaba mirando, aunque por lo que parecía toda su atención se centraba en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Severus?

Él lo miró, inquieto.

― Haber dado mi palabra de algo que no seré capaz de cumplir.

― Por supuesto que lo serás. Además, el Juramento Inquebrantable no te deja muchas alternativas ― sonrió.

Snape lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

― No se trata sólo de eso, Albus. Ese horcrux... no consigo entender qué ha podido hacer el Señor Tenebroso para esconderlo así de bien, aún con magia negra. Llevo meses indagando en el tema y casi se puede decir que no he encontrado nada. Nada. Y eso con tu ayuda. ¿Dime, qué se supone que debo hacer yo sólo?

― Severus, ya se que no se trata de nada fácil, pero serás capaz de dar con ello. Muchas veces me sorprendo a mi mismo dándome cuenta de que lo que me impide avanzar en una recerca es algo muy básico que he pasado por alto ― dijo sonriente. ― Una vez, por ejemplo, no sabía si...

― ¡Albus!

― Severus.

― Sencillamente, no comparto tu confianza en mí para ser capaz de ocuparme del asunto.

Justo al terminar la frase, un ruido los sobresaltó a los dos. La escalera del despacho subía nuevamente. Snape miró interrogativo al director, esperando que dijera algo.

― Debe ser Harry. Severus, deberías irte antes de que...

― Por supuesto.

― Terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento.

Snape asintió, se levanto y se dirigió a la chimenea. Agarró unos cuantos polvos flu y los lanzó mientras decía "mazmorras".

Acto seguido, Hermione sintió como era empujada hacia fuera del pensadero para aterrizar, nuevamente, en el suelo.

Snape, que había salido con mucha más elegancia, dio un golpe de varita y la vasija se volvió a guardar dentro del armario.

Se giró hacia la chica y extendió un brazo hacia ella. Hermione se sorprendió de que la ayudara a levantarse, pero tras examinar desconfiadamente la mano vio que lo que hacía era ofrecerle su varita de vuelta. Lo miró a los ojos, en busca de alguna aclaración, pero él se limitó a devolverle la mirada sin decir nada. ¿Por qué le estaba devolviendo ahora la varita?

― ¿No esperará que me quede así hasta que aclare sus ideas sobre mi, verdad? Conociéndola, eso podría significar horas, y no quiero que el lumbago se añada a mi lista de problemas por resolver.

Hermione tomó la varita y se levantó. La mantuvo en su mano, pero no se atrevía apuntarle.

No estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Él, simplemente, se quedó delante de ella, mirándola, varita en la mano pero sin apuntarla tampoco.

Su mirada, penetrante, conseguía intimidarla.

Aunque Harry le hubiera contado fielmente lo que ocurrió _aquella_ noche, existían un millar de detalles omitidos que estaba segura que, de conocerlos, le aclararían muchas cosas.

Por lo que Harry le había dicho, Snape no mató a Dumbledore nada más llegar, pero tampoco se hizo derogar demasiado. ¿Había dudado?. ¿O sencillamente había gozado de poder ver al mago más viejo e indefenso que nunca, totalmente a su mereced?

Esta vez no esperó a que Snape tomara la iniciativa y se dirigió a la butaca de antes sin ni siquiera interesarse por qué hacía él.

De haberlo hecho, hubiera notado una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pero la chica tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Toda la información que había llegado ahora era una nebulosa que necesitaba ser aclarada antes de poder sacar ninguna conclusión.

Dumbledore había estado al corriente de todo. Los recuerdos no se podían inventar o retocar, y si se llegaba a hacer quedaban marcas que lo delataban. De eso sí estaba segura.

Oyó que Snape subía las escaleras y se escondía en alguna habitación de la planta superior.

Suspiró y se relajó. Quería encontrar el significado a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba descubriendo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Por lo que entendía, Narcisa Malfoy le había pedido que hiciera un Juramento Inquebrantable, prometiendo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano (y varita) para que Draco Malfoy pudiera llevar a cabo su misión.

Y esa misión sólo podía ser una: encontrar un camino de entrada a Hogwarts para los mortífagos y matar al director.

Y Snape no había querido hacerlo. ¿O sí? Cuando se lo había contado a Dumbledore, había parecido preocupado y disgustado por la situación. Pero por otro lado, era un gran actor. Había conseguido engañar a Voldemort. ¿O era a Dumbledore? En cualquier caso, a uno de los dos expertos en legeremancia.

Antes de haber visto el último recuerdo, Hermione se inclinaba más por la idea de que Snape era fiel a Voldemort. Más si ero era cierto, no tenía sentido que hubiera acudido a ver al director alertándole de cómo de cerca se encontraba el joven Malfoy de lograr su objetivo. ¿Si estuviera del lado de Voldemort, le hubiera ofrecido a Dumbledore una oportunidad de estar preparado y salvarse de terminar como lo hizo?. ¿Y por qué este no había hecho nada si sabía lo que se le venía encima? "_Sí hizo algo_" se manifestó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. "_Estuvo preparando el terreno para que tuviéramos una oportunidad de vencer, aún sin él_."

Pero lo que la abstenía de atacar a Snape no era ninguna de esas dudas.

Snape sabía de un séptimo horcrux. Y Dumbledore también. Y este había querido que, de entre todos los magos posibles, fuera Snape quién se ocupara de él.

Y eso no se podía tratar de ninguno de los juegos sucios de Voldemort, como el que los atrajo aquella vez al Departamento de Misterios. Voldemort, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le hubiera contado a ninguno de sus mortífagos lo de los horcrux. "_El trabaja sólo y para si mismo. No tiene aliados, sino siervos_" se manifestó de nuevo la voz. "_Y no querría arriesgarse a que ninguno de ellos se volviera la mitad de poderoso (e invencible) que él._"

Así que ese horcrux existía, y no había duda que Dumbledore había querido que Snape se ocupara de él por una buena razón.

Y esa tarea era demasiado para una sola alma, aunque fuera una solitaria. Al menos, Harry les tenía a ella y a Ron, y a la Orden para apoyarle aunque no supieran nada. Pero Snape no. No, efectivamente no podía hacerlo sólo. Y tampoco podía correr el riesgo de contárselo a alguien que no supiera nada de los horcruxes.

Empezaba a entender el dilema del ex-profesor. Aunque lo hubiera querido, no se lo hubiera podido contar a otra persona de la orden.

"_Los traidores existen, y los hay de tan inesperados como Pettigrew._"

Pero con ella, en cambio, no corría ningún riesgo. Ella era todo lo que Voldemort detestaba, y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia ni amenaza, se uniría a él o haría algún tipo de trato que pudiera beneficiarle.

No había ninguna duda de que había que destruir ese horcrux, pero aún así, no se atrevía a confiar en él.

Snape bajó del piso de arriba y se sentó en otro lado de la habitación. Ella lo repasó, buscando alguna cosa que le dijera que mentía.

Mas no la encontró.

Pero tenía que saberlo... necesitaba detalles. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia él.

― Enséñeme la memoria de la torre ― dijo. No se trataba de una pregunta.

Snape, que prefirió seguir sentado, dio un golpe de verita y volvió a sacar, por tercera y última vez, el pensadero.

― ¿No va a entrar usted también? ― se extrañó al ver que no se levantaba.

― Eso tuve suficiente con verlo una vez ― contestó sin encontrar sus ojos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y entró en el pensadero.

Cuando la imagen se aclaró, se encontró en la torre dónde la marca tenebrosa había sido conjurada. Snape se encontraba en la puerta, agarrando firmemente la varita con su mano. Miraba la escena.

Allí estaban Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, los dos mortífagos llamados Amycus y Alecto y Albus Dumbledore. "_Y Harry_" pensó Hermione. "_Bajo la capa, en algún lugar._"

― Tenemos un problema, Snape ― dijo Amycus. ― El chico no parece ser capaz de...

― Severus... ― intervino Dumbledore en tono de súplica. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Dumbledore estaba allí, indefenso... y ella sabía qué iba a ocurrir. Y no podía hacer nada.

Snape se acercó a él, empujando a Draco Malfoy y dejando a los demás mortífagos sin palabras.

Hermione también se acercó, quedando en un ángulo que le permitiera ver las caras tanto de Snape como de Dumbledore. Por un momento, la cara de Snape mostró temor... horror...

― Severus... por favor...

Snape cerró los ojos un instante, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba levantando su varita hacia Dumbledore.

La chica cerró los ojos.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una sombra verdosa penetró sus párpados, aún cerrados, y sollozó.

― Fuera de aquí, rápido ― oyó decir a Snape. Abrió los ojos, y los vio a todos salir apresuradamente.

Había algo que fallaba. Snape ya había matado a Dumbledore... pero aún así, el recuerdo seguía. ¿Qué más podía haber?. ¿Y qué podía perder en averiguarlo?

Siguió a los mortífagos escaleras abajo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero se las apañó para distinguir las figuras de un hombre moreno y un chico rubio huyendo por una dirección distinta a la de los demás mientras uno de ellos gritaba "_¡Se ha acabado, hora de marcharse!_". Pasaron a través de la batalla sin ser alcanzados por ningún hechizo. Pasaron por el lado de todos los miembros de la Orden y nadie los detuvo...

Llegaron a la entrada principal, y con un movimiento de varita de Snape se abrieron de golpe. Malfoy y él salieron por ellas, seguidos por Hermione y algunos de los demás mortífagos. Se dirigían hacia las puertas que limitaban el terreno de Hogwarts, y tras las cuales podrían ya desaparecer.

Hermione se detuvo.

Sólo era eso... Snape y Malfoy huyendo. ¿No había nada más en el recuerdo? Pero un grito de Harry la hizo reaccionar.

― _¡Stupefy!_

La luz roja pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Snape. "_¡Corre, Draco!_" gritó este para luego girarse hacia Harry. Este intentó lanzarle cruciatus, pero el profesor los detuvo hábilmente.

― ¡Maldiciones Imperdonables de ti no, Potter! ― lo oyó gritar. ― No tienes ni el temperamento ni la habilidad...

Harry lanzó otro hechizo, pero Snape siguió defendiéndose de ellos con ágiles movimientos de varita.

― ¡Lucha contra mi!. ¡Lucha contra mi, cobarde...!

― ¿Cobarde me llamas, Potter? Tu padre nunca me atacaba a no ser que fueran cuatro contra uno. Me pregunto cómo lo llamarías a él.

― _Stupe..._

― ¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar tu mente, Potter! ― miró al mortífago que venía tras ellos. ― ¡Vamos, ven! Tenemos que irnos, antes de que el Ministerio llegue y...

En ese momento, Harry lanzó otro hechizo. Sin embargo fue alcanzado por un cruciatus lanzado en silencio y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo.

― ¡No! ― gritó Snape y Harry paró de moverse. ― ¿Has olvidado cuales son nuestras ordenes? Potter es para el Señor Tenebroso, debemos dejárselo. Vamos. ¡Vamos!

Tanto el mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo como otro que los había seguido siguieron su camino hacia las puertas.

Hermione se paró a mirar la situación... Hasta ese momento, había creído que Snape les dijo a los demás mortífagos que no le hicieran daño a Harry. Ahora, sin embargo, veía que no sólo había hecho eso sino que también había detenido el cruciatus. Esos eran los detalles que buscaba... Podría haber dejado al chico sufrir y después decirles a sus compañeros que lo dejaran. No le había pasado nada a Harry por eso. Ningún daño irreparable, quería decir. Pero sin embargo... no había querido que lo dejaran bajo imperdonables.

Otra maldición gritada por parte de Harry la hizo volver a la realidad de la memoria. Snape se acercó a él, y mirándolo con desagrado dijo;

― ¡No, Potter!. ¿Te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos en mi contra? Los inventé yo... ¡Yo, el Príncipe de Sangre Mestiza!. ¿Y utilizarás mis invenciones contra mí como hizo tu asqueroso padre, verdad? No lo creo... _¡No!_

― ¡Mátame entonces!. ¡Mátame como lo mataste a él, cobarde...!

Si eso no fuera más que una memoria, si Hermione lo estuviera viviendo de verdad, hubiera pensado que Snape lo había hecho. Lo había matado. No le faltaba ira, y su cara demostraba cuando odiaba a ese chico.

― ¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE! ― gritó sin embargo, irado.

Buckbeak apareció volando en ese momento, intentando dañar a Snape con sus garras. Harry cayó al suelo, y Hermione se apresuró a seguir a Snape mientras se alejaba. Se iba... se iba a ir... Y sí, finalmente atravesó las puertas y desapareció.

Hermione sintió de nuevo como era empujada hacia fuera del pensadero. No pudo evitar que su acelerada respiración delatara cuanto había visto.

― ¿Debo asumir que ha seguido la memoria más allá de la torre?

Hermione no lo negó. Se acercó a él, ocupando la silla opuesta a la suya. No le quitó el ojo de encima ni un momento.

― Le escucho ― se limitó a decir.

Él, complacido, comenzó a hablar.

Le contó que el objeto que era ahora el séptimo horcrux había sido una pertenencia de Gryffindor, de la cual no se tenía ninguna confianza porque Slytherin se lo había arrebatado en una de sus disputas. Las pistas apuntaban a que se trataba de una llave que, probablemente, abriría alguna puerta en sus aposentos de Hogwarts.

Siguió hablando, y le contó que su principal problema era saber cómo iba Potter con los otros horcruxes. Necesitaba saber cuales había destruido, si es que había destruido alguno, y qué pistas tenía de los demás. Por lo que decía, jugaban a contrarreloj.

Cuando hubo terminado la siguió mirando, en silencio, esperando para ver cual era su reacción.

Hermione meditó unos minutos. Todas esas explicaciones que había recibido a lo largo de la noche habían servido un único propósito; demostrarle cómo de vital era que Snape supiera 'cómo avanzaba el trabajo por el otro lado'. Sí, necesitaba saberlo. Y Harry no podía terminar antes que él. Pero aún así...

― No pienso hacerle de espía de mis amigos ― lo retó.

Snape se llevó una mano a la palpitante sien y la frotó con fuerza.

― No se trata de espiar ― dijo cortantemente.

― No, se trata de contarle a usted, de quién no se dónde recale la lealtad, cómo andamos con mis amigos en una tarea acerca la cual ni la misma Orden tiene constancia. No se trata de espiar, pero se le parece demasiado... ¿no cree?

― Granger, la creía más viva. Estamos en guerra. No importa lo que usted crea que es correcto hacer, sino qué se debe hacer para llegar a lo que es correcto.

― La victoria a cualquier precio. ¿No, señor?

La chica mantuvo el contacto visual, sin pestañear, queriendo no mostrar ninguna señal de flaqueza.

― La casa ya no esta cerrada ― dijo finalmente levantándose. ― Puede irse cuando quiera.

Dicho esto, se alejó en paso decidido, cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras él.

Hermione se quedó aún sentada sin reaccionar unos segundos. Su sentido común le decía que debía ayudar a Snape para vencer a Voldemort, pero su moral le cuestionaba si la victoria merecía ser ganada a _cualquier_ precio. Nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a alguno de sus amigos, pero nunca se sabe qué vueltas puede dar el destino y en qué situaciones puede uno terminar. Y siempre es mejor no tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y salió de la casa. Se dio cuenta entonces de dónde había estado; el Valle de Godric. Suspiró y se alejó unos pasos. La puesta de vol hacía que el paisaje fuera poco perceptible, pero aún así, en la lejanía se podía distinguir las runas de una casa que una vez había estado allí.

Era hora de volver a la Orden. Miró la casa que acababa de abandonar, y algo le dijo que pensara en una excusa para no decir dónde había estado realmente. Una excusa que fuera creíble para Harry y Ron.

¿Es que iba a mentir a sus amigos?

Aparó la vista de la casa, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

* * *

Una vez la chica hubo desaparecido, Snape se apartó de la ventana tras la cual había estado observándola.

Se había girado, y sabía qué significaba eso; tenía dudas. No sabía qué debía hacer.

Suspiró aliviado. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había esperado. Ni él mismo entendía por qué había terminado pidiendo ayuda a la chica Granger. Bueno sí. _"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas,"_ se dijo.

Se dirigió él también hacia la entrada de la casa. Apuntó la puerta con su varita, y tras murmurar un hechizo desapareció el también.

* * *

**Tiempo para escribir este capítulo: ocho días.**

**Tiempo estimado para escribir un review: menos de dos minutos (0.00138 días).**

**Excusas válidas para no hacerlo: ninguna.**

**Y si tenéis alguna, me la contáis en un review.**


	6. V: RAB

**Nota de la autora: **Sí, sé que he tardado más en subirlo, pero hay novedades: Parvati Blossom se convierte oficialmente en mi beta, y no solo por corregir mis faltas sino también por ayudarme a seguir con este capítulo que se me había atascado. Gracias, Par!. :-)

* * *

**_Capítulo cinco: R.A.B._**

* * *

Grimmauld Place estaba tranquilo a esas horas. El sol ya había desaparecido bajo el horizonte, pero se alzaban aún algunos rayos a lo largo de este. 

Una figura femenina apareció en un rincón.

Parecía mentira justo hubieran entrando en noviembre e hiciera ya tanto frío. El tiempo se estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar hasta el número doce de la calle donde se encontraba y entrar. La casa olía a abandono. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar. No había querido volver a los cuarteles; necesitaba un sitio donde despejar su mente. Y sabía que nadie iba ya al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho Snape, y en el horcrux mencionado. Por una parte estaba segura de que Snape no mentía, pero por otra pensaba que no debía confiar en él. Vale, había matado a Dumbledore bajo órdenes de éste, por así decirlo. ¿Pero acaso le hacía eso menos asesino, menos culpable?

Y luego estaba Regulus Black. Hermione se acercó silenciosamente a la pared donde se encontraba el tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia. No quería despertar a la madre de Sirius.

_Toujours Pur._

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Los 'sangre limpia' y sus ideologías. Buscó a Regulus Black. Y allí lo encontró, al lado de una borradura en el sitio en el cual debía de estar Sirius Black. Su vista no pudo evitar pasar también por otro sitio en el que un nombre había sido borrado. Andrómeda Black, que debía de estar entre Narcisa y Bellatrix Black. _"Que martirio para Tonks tener tales tías",_ pensó.

_R.A.B._... Lo único que sabían era que Regulus Black se había llevado el horcrux de la cueva, pero no podían estar seguros de que lo había destruido. Si no lo había hecho, ese medallón podría estar escondido en mil sitios. Voldemort había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de elegir objetos y el lugar dónde esconderlos, pero era raro pensar que Regulus Black hubiera seguido su pauta. Además, horcrux destruido o no, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo encontró, y posiblemente tampoco estaría en el mismo lugar en el que él lo había dejado. Con todo lo que había pasado en esa familia...

Siguió mirando el tapiz, y al lado de la madre de Sirius y Regulus se encontraba otra tachadura. Recordó que Sirius mencionó que, al escaparse de casa, su tío le había dado dinero y por eso también habían borrado su nombre. Lo que no podía recordar era el nombre del tío...

Volviendo al salón, se dejó caer sobre una butaca, provocando que una nube de polvo se levantara a su alrededor haciéndola toser. _"¿Qué esperabas?",_ se manifestó la voz. _"Desde el accidente en el Departamento de Misterios que nadie viene por esta casa."_

"_Nadie excepto Mundungus Fletcher"_ se respondió a sí misma. _"Y Kreacher."_ El elfo había permanecido allí con su manía de salvar valiosas posesiones de los Black hasta que Harry lo mandó a Hogwarts. Y Mundungus... bueno, sabían que había estado allí porque lo habían encontrado con objetos que había sacado de la casa para su sucio nego-...

Los pensamientos de Hermione se petrificaron ante la idea que cruzó su mente. ¡Eso era! Nunca se lo había planteado porque nunca había sabido del cierto que _R.A.B._ era Regulus Black, pero ahora... ahora que lo sabía, esa idea parecía tener _mucho_ sentido.

Se levantó de la silla, emocionada por la sensación de estar atando cabos y llegando a una buena conclusión. Se dirigió al armario que Kreacher había adecuado como su habitación (por así llamarla). Lo abrió y lo examinó por dentro, mirando en todos los rincones.

Se puso nerviosa cuando no encontró lo que buscaba. Ese elfo había coleccionado _demasiados_ trastos.

Se incorporó y resopló. Parecía mentira; seis años en Hogwarts y aún olvidaba a veces que era una bruja. Sacó su varita del bolsillo.

― _¡Accio medallón!_

Esperó que saliera. Nada. Ni un solo ruidito que indicara que intentaba salir.

― _¡Accio! _― volvió a gritar. ― Vamos, sal...

― Hermione... ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ― la sobresaltó una voz detrás suyo.

― ¡Harry! ― exclamó sonriente mientras se lanzaba encima el moreno.

― ¿Hermione, sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti? ― dijo él, sin devolverle el abrazo. La chica se apartó y lo miró interrogativa. ― ¡La batalla!. ¡No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte y nos imaginamos lo peor! Incluso hemos estado buscándote en los hospitales muggles, por si te habían confundido con una. ¡Pero no estabas en ninguno!

― Oh... ― dijo la chica en tono apenado, bajando la cabeza. ― De veras que lo siento, Harry. No me percaté... no me di cuenta de que me estarías buscando.

― ¿Que no te diste cuenta de que te estaríamos buscando? ― preguntó él incrédulo. La chica sonrió afectuosamente.

― Ven, sentémonos ― dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa. El moreno la siguió, aún con mirada interrogativa y sin quitarle el ojo de encima. ― Verás, ― empezó ella una vez estuvieron sentados ― de hecho sí que me confundieron por una muggle, porque me llevaron a una tienda de campaña improvisada como hospital. Supongo que los hospitales de verdad estarían colapsados y a los heridos leves nos cuidarían allí. El caso es que me desperté al cabo de unas horas, y mientras me retenían allí haciéndome pruebas estuve pensando en _R.A.B_.

Harry asintió, esperando a que la chica continuara.

― Bueno, primero pensaba que podía significar '**R**ecuerda a **A**melia **B**ones', o '**A**ndrómeda **B**lack'... Pero eso del 'Recuerda' no me convencía. ― Mientras le contaba su teoría, se alegró de no haberle mencionado tiempo atrás que había estado pensando en esos nombres... Si lo hubiera hecho, no sabría qué decirle ahora a Harry como excusa. ― Pero tras un poco de investigación más profunda (y es por eso que he estado ausente dos días), llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que ser Regulus Black.

― ¡¿El hermano de Sirius?! ― La chica asintió.

― Piensa, Harry. Sirius dijo que se unió a los mortífagos y que tiempo después consiguió que lo terminaran matando los de su propio bando. Una extraña coincidencia. ― Harry parecía también emocionado por el descubrimiento, pero aún así...

― ¿Pero y la _A_? Es _R.A.B._, no _R.B._

― La verdad es que no sabemos mucho sobre la familia Black, así que pensé que podría pasar por aquí a ver si encontraba algo. ¿Por cierto, Harry, por qué estás tú aquí? ― a Hermione le surgió la duda.

― Suelo venir aquí a pensar ― dijo él desinteresadamente, no queriendo profundizar en el tema. ― ¿Has encontrado algo que confirme tu teoría?

― De hecho, hay algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Recuerdas como se llamaba el tío de Sirius? Ese que dijo que le dio dinero cuando se escapó de casa...

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Presté mucha atención cuando Sirius me contó todo aquello... era Alph-... ― El chico se quedó mudo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ― ¡Eso es!. ¡Alphard!. ¿Crees que esa _A_ puede ser de su tío Alphard?

― Estoy convencida de ello ― sonrió la castaña. ― Pensé que si Regulus se lo había llevado, tanto si lo había destruido como si no, lo habría traído a esta casa. Luego me di cuenta de que en esta casa sólo han entrado y sacado objetos Kreacher y Mundungus Fletcher.

― ¡Hermione, eso es sencillamente brillante!

― Sí, ― dijo ella tristemente ― pero hay un problema. Si está en la casa lo encontraremos fácilmente, pero si se lo llevaron...

― Bueno, primero tendremos que comprobar si está o no en la casa. Si Kreacher se lo llevó, lo sabremos en seguida; sólo hay que preguntárselo. ¿No me puede mentir, recuerdas? ― Sonrió. ― El único problema es que si ese aprovechado de Fletcher se lo llevó, podría estar en cualquier parte. Pero al menos tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar. Ya verás como entre los tres lo encontraremos en nada.

― ¡Oh, Harry, me había olvidado!. ¿Dónde está Ron?

― Está bien, no te preocupes. Nos repartimos la lista de hospitales dónde habías llevado a los heridos del camping para buscarte. Si no está ya en los cuarteles, estará a punto de llegar. Y por cierto, debe estar muy preocupado ― añadió en tono acusador. ― ¿Qué te parece si vamos ya? Es muy tarde, mañana regresamos y seguimos buscando.

Hermione asintió, y los dos se levantaron para irse.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Harry y Hermione llegaban a los cuarteles de la Orden. Hermione no se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba hasta que los allí presentes Ron, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley la asaltaron a base de preguntas que, afortunadamente, Harry respondió por ella. Les contó que la había encontrado en uno de los hospitales, y que tras esperar a que le dieran el alta la había traído de vuelta. 

Cuando todos parecían satisfechos con las respuestas que el moreno les había dado, el trío Gryffindor se excusó diciendo que Hermione necesitaba descansar. Una vez llegaron a la habitación de la chica, Harry le contó a Ron la 'verdadera' versión de los hechos.

― ¡Hermione, eso es sencillamente brillante! ― exclamó Ron en el mismo tono en que antes lo había hecho Harry, provocando una amable risa en el moreno.

Finalmente acordaron que era hora de que Hermione fuera realmente a descansar. Los dos chicos le dijeron que irían a Grimmauld Place a ver si encontraban el medallón, y que ella podía reunirse con ellos en cuanto hubiera recuperado fuerzas.

Ron la abrazó, diciéndole que no se imaginaba cómo de feliz se había puesto al verla aparecer con Harry. Luego se fueron, dejando que la castaña se quedara dormida en el instante en que se tumbó encima de la cama.

* * *

Hermione no despertó hasta pasadas las doce de la mañana siguiente. Se relajó un buen rato bajo la ducha antes de reunirse en la planta baja con Tonks y Remus para comer. 

La pareja la puso al corriente de las consecuencias del ataque en el camping. A los muggles les había costado comprender qué hacían esos hombres encapuchados y con varitas allí, puesto que se trataba de la noche de Halloween y creyeron que eran un grupo que se había disfrazado.

Hermione, temiendo que hubieran visto a Snape, les comentó que antes de desmayarse oyó sus voces muy cerca y que se había sorprendido al despertarse en un hospital muggle. Remus le aclaró que al oírla gritar la empezaron a buscar, dando vueltas por la zona pero sin tener ninguna idea clara de dónde estaba.

Al terminar de comer regresó a su habitación. Volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho Snape, y llegó a la conclusión que sería mejor dejar pasar unos días antes de tomar alguna decisión. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que encontraría algo que la ayudaría a tomarla.

A media tarde volvió a Grimmauld Place. Allí encontró a Harry dormido en un sofá y a Ron agotado en una butaca.

― Nada ― dijo el pelirrojo. ― Hemos revisado toda la casa y el armario de Kreacher. Hemos sacado _todos_ los objetos de _todas_ las habitaciones uno por uno para que no se nos pasara nada, y no ha habido ni rastro del medallón.

La chica ocupó la butaca opuesta al pelirrojo y suspiró.

― Entonces, supongo que deberíamos visitar Hogwarts ― dijo mirando al dormido Harry. ― Y también deberíamos decirle a McGonagall que vamos a ir.

― Vale, ― dijo Ron bostezando y acurrucándose en la butaca ― pero te encargas tú, porque yo me muero de sueño y me voy a dormir. Despiértame si hay algo.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, y no pasó mucho rato hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Hermione se quedó un rato sentada, meditando.

Volver a Hogwarts... La verdad, era que desde que pasó el uno de septiembre y no tomó el tren con sus amigos, había estado deseando volver a pisar el castillo. Sabía que no había vuelto a su último año por una buena razón... y era que tenía algo más importante que hacer con sus amigos, algo que no podía esperar. ¿Si ellos estaban en Hogwarts, quién se iba a ocupar de los horcruxes? Desde luego, Dumbledore no.

Rechazando pensar en Snape, se levantó y se dispuso a volver a los cuarteles para buscar a Hedwig. Era una suerte que existiera la aparición y ella hubiera pasado su examen, porque si no hubiera gastado mucho tiempo en ir y volver.

Mandada la nota y ya de vuelta, dio una ronda por la casa. Era obvio que Harry y Ron habían sacado todos los objetos de todas las habitaciones, porque los habían vuelto a meter formando pilas en los rincones, sin ordenarlos.

No pudo evitar terminar examinando una pila de libros en el suelo. Le parecía muy bien que no se hubieran molestado a ponerlo todo en su sitio; tenían que ser prácticos, pero podrían haber tratado mejor a los libros. Decidió amontonarlos bien, sin usar la magia para poder así ver qué libros eran.

La mayoría, eran muy antiguos y trataban de historia. Algunos trataban de hechizos, precauciones y remedios. Otros trataban de magia que estaba al borde de ser considerada Magia Oscura. Encontró algunos que daban consejos para el hogar. Y finalmente, el destino se rió de ella dejando como último libro para amontonar uno titulado _Pociones poco frecuentes_. Pociones.

Hermione decidió llevar el libro consigo de vuelta a la sala de estar. Se sentó en la butaca, y sin prestarle atención abrió el libro por una página al azar.

Pensó en la posibilidad de usar _veritaserum_ para descubrir si Snape decía la verdad. Pero después esa idea le pareció ridícula. Un Maestro de Pociones como él no se dejaría engañar así. Y con los tiempos que corrían y lo que se jugaba, no hubiera sido de extrañar que tomara el antídoto _por si acaso_.

Se preguntó si realmente existía alguna manera de estar segura que el ex-profesor no mentía. ¿Podría encontrar una prueba o sería cuestión de confiar en su palabra?

Si Snape decía la verdad, debía ayudarle. Y si le ayudaba y resultaba ser un juego sucio, lo 'peor' que podía pasar era que terminara a manos de Voldemort. _"¿Y no merece la pena arriesgar una vida para asegurarse que no existe tal séptimo horcrux, y que 'el elegido' no fracasará en su cometido dejando al Mundo Mágico sin esperanza?"_ cuestionó la voz. _"Ya sabes lo que _debes _hacer. Tu problema es que no coincide con lo que_ quieres_ hacer."_

― ¿Qué haces con un libro de pociones?

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Harry se había despertado.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó. ― Ah, sí, este libro ― dijo cerrándolo. ― Quería... Quería ver si encontraba algo acerca la poción de la cueva.

Harry asintió. Hermione pensó que debía estar arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado; el moreno no quería hablar nunca de _esa_ poción. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el chico se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a hablar.

― No sé qué poción sería, pero estoy seguro de que muy pocos podrían hacerla. Nunca había visto nada por el estilo, y a juzgar por la reacción de Dumbledore, tampoco él. Así que debía tratarse de Magia _muy_ Oscura.

― Cualquier cosa que te haga perder la fuerza de voluntad y la capacidad de razonar de esa manera lo es, Harry. Es como... como el Imperio. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

El moreno asintió.

― Mientras Dumbledore la tomaba, me decía que quería morir. _Me pedía que lo matara._ Y yo, sólo porque él me lo había hecho prometer antes, le di hasta la última gota, asegurándole que eso le iba a matar.

"_Parece que Snape no fue el único que dio su palabra de algo y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho",_ pensó la chica.

― No he parado de pensar en ello, Hermione ― dijo capturando la atención de la chica nuevamente. ― Si no se la hubiera dado, no hubiera quedado debilitado y tal vez... tal vez hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad. No paro de pensar que su muerte fue sin sentido, ya que tampoco encontramos el horcrux, y que fue todo por mi culpa.

― Harry, mírame ― dijo Hermione en tono imperativo. ― Tú no eres el culpable de que esté muerto; el culpable es Snape y sólo Snape. Él levantó la varita y él lanzó la maldición. Tú no podías haber sabido qué iba a pasar después, y por supuesto que no querías que muriera. Pero Snape sí. Él _quiso_ matarlo.

Mientras decía aquello, Hermione sentía que las palabras que salían de su boca no eran más que mentiras con veneno para Snape. Ella _sabía_ que Snape no había querido matarle. Sabía que, al igual que Harry con la poción, sólo lo hizo porque el viejo mago se lo había hecho prometer.

Se preguntó si, aunque nunca fuera a mostrarlo, el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad acompañaría a Snape desde aquella noche.

― Lo sé, Hermione ― dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa. ― Pero eso no me quita esas ideas de la cabeza.

La chica se esforzó en devolverle la sonrisa.

― He escrito a McGonagall diciéndole que iremos a Hogwarts ― dijo cambiando de tema. ― Usé a Hedwig; espero que no te importe. Siento no habértelo preguntado, pero no quería despertarte.

― No te preocupes ― respondió él quitándole importancia al asunto. ― Se alegrará de tener algún viaje que hacer. Últimamente no le doy mucho trabajo. Hasta mañana, Hermione.

― Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Hogwarts. H, R y Hr ven a algunos de sus amigos y tienen alguna que otra sorpresa. Igual que vosotros si dejáis reviews!**


	7. VI: Encuentros y reencuentros

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias, Parvati Blossom, por ser tan eficaz beta !

* * *

**_Capítulo seis: Encuentros y reencuentros._**

* * *

― ¿Qué tal va todo por el castillo, Hagrid? ― preguntó Harry intentando acabar con el tenso silencio que les acompañaba desde hacía un buen rato.

Al llegar a La Cabeza del Puerco, habían encontrado a su amigo charlando animadamente con el tabernero, Aber. Al verlos les había saludado eufóricamente, diciéndoles cómo les echaba de menos y cuánto se alegraba de verlos. Sin embargo, al empezar a hablar de cómo les iban las cosas a los unos y al otro, no había sido muy hábil en esconder el resentimientos por el hecho de que "_se hubieran marchado_" y le hubieran "_dejado sólo_", remarcando también que, por suerte, Neville, Ginny y Luna solían visitarle a menudo "_como haría cualquier buen amigo_".

― Oí que McGonagall contrató a Fleur como profesora de Defensa este año ― afirmó Hermione, evitando seguir siendo acusada de mala amiga.

― Sí, ― contestó Hagrid desanimadamente, ― ella se negó durante todo el verano, pero accedió a ocupar el puesto cuando el Ministerio presionó a McGonagall, diciendo que si no era capaz de encontrar a nadie mandarían ellos un suplente.

― Apuesto a que McGonagall estaba tan preocupada porque volvieran a mandar a Umbridge que amenazó con echarle todo tipo de maleficios si no ocupaba ella el puesto antes ― especuló Ron. ― Pero no vive en el castillo; tienen una casa con Bill en Hogsmeade.

― Sí, eso nos ha llevado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza ― explicó Hagrid. ― Tras haber puesto más hechizos y barreras que protejan el castillo, se tuvo que arreglar para que Fleur pudiera salir y entrar cada día.

― ¿Qué ha hecho McGonagall para reforzar las defensas? ― preguntó Hermione, interesada por el asunto. ― Leí sobre unos hechizos que hacían que, para pasar por un camino, tenías que haber sido guiado previamente por la persona que lo había conjurado. Parecido a un _fidelio_ ― añadió al ver las caras de puzzle de sus amigos ― pero para un sitio que todo el mundo sabe ya dónde está y cómo llegar a él.

― Sí, ― confirmó Hagrid, ― la Orden estuvo ayudando con ello. Claro que, como últimamente no se os ha visto ni por aquí ni por la Orden, supongo que es normal que no estéis al corriente...

Los tres Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas.

― ¿Es que no me vais a contar lo que estáis tramando?

― No podemos, Hagrid ― se excusó Harry por los tres. ― De verdad que nos gustaría, pero no podemos.

― Bueno, prometedme al menos que no os meteréis en problemas ― dio Hagrid por concluida la conversación, llegando ya a la puerta del castillo.

― ¡Nunca lo hacemos! ― protestó Ron. ― Son los problemas los que se meten con nosotros.

Los tres amigos se despidieron, y nada más entrar en el castillo Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba (un detalle que olvidó mencionar hasta el momento) y les dijo a sus amigos que ya se reuniría con ellos en el despacho de la directora.

― ¿A dónde crees que irá? ― preguntó Ron.

― Supongo que a ver a Kreacher ― respondió su amiga castaña, no muy convencida.

― ¿Y por qué no podemos acompañarle?

― No lo sé, Ron. Querrá estar sólo. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que estuvimos aquí fue cuando... bueno, en el entierro. Anda, vamos ― dijo colgando un brazo en el de él, cosa que consiguió que el pelirrojo se ruborizara.

Dieron un largo rodeo para llegar al despacho a petición de Hermione, que había confesado que encontraba muy emocionante volver a caminar a través de todos esos pasillos. Se cruzaron con algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos, que los miraban curiosos y sorprendidos.

Fue tan largo el rodeo que dieron, que incluso pasaron por las mazmorras. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía una decisión que tomar. Una decisión que _no quería_ tomar. Recordó sus primeros años en la escuela, y cómo los había llegado a intimidar y asustar Snape, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al preguntarse qué le podría pasar si el hombre era realmente fiel a Voldemort y lo de pocos días atrás no se trataba de más que una vil trampa.

Ron, notando su estremecimiento (aunque sin comprender sus verdaderas motivaciones) puso una mano encima de la suya y sugirió que fueran ya al séptimo piso.

No había duda de que Minerva McGonagall realmente se alegraba de verles: nada más entrar se levantó y cruzó el despacho apresuradamente para abrazarlos.

Tras excusar a Harry, asegurando que llegaría en "_no mucho rato_", los chicos tomaron asiento y aceptaron amablemente la invitación de la directora para tomar té.

― No sabéis cuánto se nota vuestra ausencia ― les comentó ésta una vez servidos. ― El único que no se ha quejado es Filch, que asegura que tras haberos ido, tanto vosotros como Fred y George Weasley, disfruta de unas noches muy poco atareadas. Aunque Peeves y la señorita Weasley se han estado ocupando de que no se quede sin nada que hacer. ¿De todos modos, cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita? No es que no me alegre de veros ― añadió con una afectuosa sonrisa al ver que su pregunta había sonado un poco descortés ― pero no es que se pueda decir que habéis estado viniendo mucho por aquí ― explicó, al igual que Hagrid, en tono rencoroso.

― Sí, la verdad es que no es que tengamos mucho tiempo libre para hacer visitas ― explicó Hermione en tono sincero pero con la cabeza medio baja. ― Hemos estado bastante ocupados.

― Sí, ― la ratificó Ron, asintiendo. ― Harry necesitaba preguntarle algo a Kreacher, y probamos con llamarle pero no apareció.

― Es otra de las medidas preventivas. Ningún ser, humano o no, entra ni sale del castillo sin permiso, y me temo que Kreacher no se molestó en pedirlo. No es que se lo hubiera dado después de lo que pasó con Sirius, pues podría haber estado mintiéndome, pero creo que la idea de ver a su amo tampoco le atraía demasiado.

― Y con razón, ― se sumó una voz masculina a la conversación. ― Me temo que el aprecio entre el señor Potter y él es mutuo.

― ¡Dumbledore! ― exclamó Ron al ver el cuadro que acababa de ser ocupado por el viejo mago.

Hermione, al igual que su amigo, se sorprendió y se emocionó, y en falta de un Dumbledore al que abrazar, se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo no había caído en ello? La solución a sus problemas era algo tan sencillo como preguntárselo a él. Si podía, claro, porque no parecía que sus posibilidades de quedarse sola en el despacho fueran muy elevadas...

― Emion, mestás o gando...

― Perdón ― se excusó la chica, sonrojándose.

― ¿Y bien, cómo os va todo? ― preguntó el ex-director. ― La verdad es que esperaba que visitarais Hogwarts antes.

Estuvieron hablando un bien rato con el cuadro hasta que Harry se sumó a ellos (sorprendido también al ver a Dumbledore y preguntándose cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que su retrato estaría allí) y McGonagall se excusó, diciendo no muy convincentemente que tenía asuntos a los que atender. Una vez se hubo marchado, los tres ocupantes pudieron hablar abiertamente.

― ¿Qué novedades tenéis sobre los horcruxes? ― preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a Harry.

El chico se ocupó de ponerle al corriente de lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento, y Dumbledore se mostró partidario también de la idea de que _R.A.B._ se refería a Regulus Black, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué significaba la _A_. ("_Probablemente esté tan convencido porque sabe lo mismo que Snape,_" pensó Hermione.)

― Señor, ― se aventuró a preguntar Hermione, ― me he estado preguntando... ¿y si Voldemort hubiera creado otro horcrux? ― el director abrió más los ojos al escuchar la pregunta. ― Usted dijo que había querido llegar a los siete, y al fin y al cabo, cuando regresó hace dos años tuvo la oportunidad. ¿No?

Dumbledore se quedó mirando (¿o examinando?) a la chica unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

― Créeme, Hermione ― dijo finalmente ― cuando digo que si lo hubiera hecho, yo lo sabría. No os preocupéis por eso ― dijo mirando a los chicos ahora ― y centraros en destruir los horcruxes, que no es tarea fácil. Es muy importante que no os distraigáis, porque no hay manera de saber cuándo tendréis que enfrentaros a Voldemort. Harry, pídele a algún miembro auror de la Orden, Alastor Moody sería la mejor opción, que os enseñe a batiros en duelo de verdad. Lo que habéis aprendido aquí en Hogwarts hasta ahora os ha podido servir para defenderos ante Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero no os servirá para derrotarle. Y sobre todo, antes de que llegue ese momento los horcruxes deben estar destruidos. ― Se giró hacia Hermione. ― _Todos_ ellos.

No fue hasta media hora más tarde que los chicos descendieron del despacho, habiéndose despedido tanto de Dumbledore como de McGonagall.

Caminando para salir del castillo, Hermione le había preguntado a Harry cómo le había ido con Kreacher, y él hizo un gesto de desinterés murmurando "_luego, luego_." En la quinta planta, se habían encontrado a Neville, que al verlos se había quedado de piedra. Les contó que las cosas habían cambiado bastante, sobre todo para los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de séptimo, ahora que ni ellos ni Malfoy ni Snape estaban allí (Neville parecía realmente aliviado con la ausencia del último). Por lo que a Quidditch se refería, Ginny era la nueva capitana, e iban terceros, pero al ver las caras de Harry y Ron se apresuró a añadir que el cuarto lugar era, y con diferencia, para Slytherin.

Tras haberse puesto al día de las novedades y cotilleos (algunos de los cuales Hermione pensó que hubiera preferido seguir ignorando) el trío retomó su camino.

Saliendo del castillo, la vista del moreno no pudo evitar dirigirse a la torre más alta.

― Hermione, ― preguntó, ― ¿has descubierto algo sobre la poción de la cueva?

― No, Harry, lo siento. Debe ser magia muy avanzada y muy oscura, porque no he encontrado nada en ninguna parte. He pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera algo parecido a un Imperius...

― No, ― la cortó él. ― El Imperius dobla tu voluntad. Esa poción... te hacía desear la muerte. En la cueva, yo no quería seguir dándosela ― sus amigos no necesitaron preguntar a quién se refería ― pero tuve que hacerlo porque había dado mi palabra. Es como si hubiera dado mi palabra de que lo iba... de que le ayudaría a morir. Si no la hubiera tomado, no hubiera estado tan débil en la torre...

Ron se apresuró en alejar esos pensamientos de la mente de su amigo. Hermione, sin embargo, siguió pensando en eso. Harry se arrepentía de haber dado su palabra de algo a Dumbledore, porque más tarde eso le había conducido a la muerte. ¿Podía ser que Snape se sintiera de forma similar?

― Y bueno ― la hizo volver Ron a la realidad ― ¿qué tal te ha ido antes con Kreacher?

Harry se ocupó de poner un hechizo _muffliato_, por si las moscas.

― Kreacher no sabía nada de ningún medallón. Dijo que lo que él había cogido seguía en Grimmauld Place, a excepción de cuatro baratijas que tenía allí y me enseñó. También le pregunté si le había dado algo a los Malfoy o algún otro mago, pero me dijo que no.

― Bueno, ― dijo Ron, ― veo que será cuestión de averiguar adónde llevaba Fletcher los trastos que sacaba.

― ¿No es obvio? ― preguntó la castaña no esperando la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos. ― A Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué si no hubiera traído todo lo que se llevó hasta aquí?

― Sí, ― comentó Harry mostrándose en acuerdo con la hipótesis, ― no creo que le viniera de paso a ninguna parte. ― Miró al cielo, cubierto ya de una capa de estrellas y una gran esfera plateada. ― Creo que será mejor que pasemos la noche en Hogsmeade. Así de paso podríamos ver si encontramos algo de los trastos de Fletcher.

Como propuesta de Hermione, fue Ron, en representación de sus hermanos Fred y George (que, teóricamente, necesitaban material a buen precio para su negocio), quién fue a investigar. Los chicos habían coincidido con Hermione en la idea de que si Harry iba, terminaría siendo él el interrogado.

Así pues, Harry y Hermione fueron a la habitación alquilada en La Cabeza del Puerco, mientras que Ron se quedó abajo en el bar.

Arriba, el moreno le enseñó a Hermione su ejemplar recuperado de _Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_. La chica, sorprendida por la gran euforia de su compañero por tenerlo de vuelta, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación.

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó él cuando ella le dijo que no le parecía una buena idea haber recuperado ese libro.

― Harry... ― empezó a decir en tono amable ― no me malinterpretes, pero creo que te estás centrando demasiado en Snape...

Harry la miró como si estuviera mirando al mismo Draco Malfoy.

― ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Hermione? Mató... no. ¡_Asesinó_ a Dumbledore!. ¡Por supuesto que me centro en él! Tengo ganas de vengarle, y cuando nos crucemos no dudaré en hacerlo.

― Ya lo sé, Harry ― dijo la chica, explicándose. ― Entiendo que le detestes por lo que hizo, yo también lo hago, pero espero que no olvides que Voldemort es el _principal_ objetivo.

Harry pareció meditar unos instantes, y luego centró sus ojos en los de la chica y habló.

― Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Me he estado obsesionando con lo de Snape... pero no debo dejar que eso le quite importancia a Voldemort ― la chica sonrió. ― Pero no negarás ― añadió cogiéndole el libro ― que conocer unos cuantos de estos hechizos y maldiciones que todos los mortífagos deben conocer no nos irá mal.

― No, ― dijo ella, no muy entusiasta, quitándole el libro de nuevo y abriéndolo, ― pero aún así, no sabemos qué hacen, y no son como para irlos probando con el primero que se nos cruce por delante.

― ¡Eres imposible, Hermione!

* * *

Horas después, cuando el pelirrojo volvió a la habitación (con paso algo errante), Harry hacía largo rato que dormía, mientras que Hermione se había quedado despierta estudiando los hechizos del recuperado libro, viendo si por la etimología podía descubrir qué hacían. 

― ¡Ron! ― exclamó levantándose para ayudar a su amigo, que no había calculado bien la altura del último escalón y había tropezado. Agarró su mano e hizo que pasara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y colocando la otra mano en la cintura del chico le obligó a levantarse, cargando parte del peso en ella.

Consiguió, no sabría explicar cómo, llevarlo hasta el sofá, pero intentando que se sentara cayó y ella con él, quedando medio encima suyo y con sus brazos a su alrededor.

― Hermione, ― dijo el chico pasando una mano por su pelo, ― si no fuera porque la habitación da vueltas y me está mareando, te aseguro que me mostraría más receptivo ante tu iniciativa.

― Oh, Ron, cállate. Es lamentable; estás borracho y tu aliento apesta ― dijo levantándose. ― Túmbate y duerme, ya hablaremos mañana.

― Pero no quiero dormir solo ― dijo tomándola del brazo.

― ¿Per... perdón?

― Vamos, túmbate aquí ― dijo él señalando el diminuto espacio que quedaba libre en el sofá.

― Ronald Weasley, no me obligues a hechizarte para que... ¡_aaahh_! ― Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el pelirrojo la hubo atraído hacia él, haciéndola tumbarse. ― ¡Suéltame, Ron!

― ¡_Shh_! Duerme, Hermione. Estoy borracho y mi aliento apesta, así que mejor hablamos mañana.

Medio minuto más tarde, el chico se encontraba ya en un profundo sueño. Hermione suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros para luego acurrucarse y dormirse ella también.

* * *

― ¡_Ahh_!. ¡Hermione! ― la despertó un grito la mañana siguiente. 

― ¿Mmmphh?

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Dónde?

― ¡Aquí, durmiendo _conmigo_ en el sofá!

― Ayer cuando llegaste me tumbaste contigo, así que no sé qué te sorprende.

― ¿Que yo qué? ― preguntó él, incrédulo, incorporándose. ― ¡_Auch_!. ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

― Se llama resaca, Ronald ― explicó la chica levantándose ― y ocurre cuando alguien ingiere tales cantidades de alcohol que es incapaz de recordar lo que ha hecho.

Dicho esto, la chica se encerró en el baño dejando a un Ron más sonrojado que nunca y a Harry riéndose amistosamente de él.

"_Este chico nunca madurará_" pensó una vez la puerta hubo sido cerrada. Se acercó al espejo, horrorizada al ver sus pintas tras haber dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior. Optó por una ducha rápida, esperando aclarar sus ideas bajo el agua.

Harry tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort, no sabía cuándo, y Dumbledore había dicho que "_sobre todo, antes de que llegue ese momento los horcruxes deben estar destruidos. _Todos_ ellos_." No cabía duda de que "_todos ellos_" se refería a "_los siete_". No sólo por el énfasis que había puesto en la frase, sino también por cómo la había mirado mientras lo pronunciaba. Seguramente, cuando le preguntó si podría existir un séptimo, se dio cuenta de que había hablado con Snape.

Tres golpes en la puerta del baño reclamaron su atención mientras intentaba domar el pelo.

― ¿Sí?

― Tenemos que volver, ha ocurrido algo ― escuchó la voz de su amigo Harry desde el otro lado. ― Kingsley ha mandado su patronus.

― Salgo en cinco minutos ― respondió ella, rindiéndose en la pelea contra su pelo y terminando de vestirse.

* * *

Antes de que hubiera transcurrido media hora, los chicos llegaban a los cuarteles. 

― Creí que te había dicho _claramente_ que no lo hicieras ― se oyó la voz de Remus más agotada y cansada que nunca.

― Perdona entonces por haber querido ir a hacerte compañía ― se oyó responder una voz amarga y a punto de romperse.

― No se trata de compañía, sino de compasión. Llevo años haciendo esto solo, y me las apaño bien.

― Sí, ya lo veo ― dijo Tonks centrando su mirada en las heridas de su cara.

― Bueno, mejor que tú, sí ― contestó él fríamente, mirando las heridas y su ropa rasgada, detalle en que los tres amigos no habían recaído.

La chica empezó a temblar, con problemas por aguantarse de pie. El rostro de Remus se suavizó y se acercó para abrazarla, intentando que se calmara.

― ¿Es que no lo ves? Esta es _mi_ carga, y no quiero que tengas que tratar tú con ella también.

Por sorpresa de los presentes Kingsley, Hermione, Ron y Harry, Tonks luchó por liberarse del abrazo, y al notarlo Remus la dejó ir.

― ¡Tonks!

― ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes tú, Remus? He aceptado esta carga junto a ti, y...

― ¡Basta! ― gritó enojada la voz de Molly Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la sala. ― Nymphadora debería estar recibiendo atención de los curanderos y apoyo por parte de sus seres queridos ― dijo acercándose a ella y echando una mirada mortífera a Lupin ― y no estar aguantando que nadie le restriegue por las narices que ha cometido un error por el cual ya ha sufrido. Vamos ― dijo guiándola hacia la puerta ― te llevaremos a San Mungo. Vamos, Kingsley. Y tú, Ron, ven con nosotros también y ayúdanos.

Ron iba a protestar, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera. El pelirrojo miró entonces a Harry, en busca de apoyo.

― Ve con él, ― dijo Hermione, entendiendo que no quería dejar solo a Remus pero que a la vez quería ir con su amigo a acompañar a Tonks. ― Yo me quedaré. Mandad una lechuza cuando sepáis algo.

El moreno asintió, apresurándose con su amigo a atrapar a los demás, que iban a salir ya por la puerta.

Una vez se hubieron marchado Hermione se volteó hacia Remus, que seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio que antes. Hermione tocó suavemente su brazo, reclamando su atención, y le invitó a que se sentaran. Decidió esperar a que él dijera algo, dándole el tiempo que pudiera necesitar. Pasó un rato antes de que empezara a hablar.

Recordando el año anterior, le contó que él se había negado a empezar ninguna relación con ella no porque no la quisiera, sino porque creía que ella se merecía algo mejor. Alguien más alegre y sin su problema. Así que cuando finalmente decidieron intentarlo, él le dijo que dejara a parte lo de su licantropía, que no se metiera en eso. Era peligroso, explicó, sobre todo ahora que no tenía la poción matalobos, y no quería que ella saliera lastimada. Ella lo había entendido, y aunque dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, le aseguró que la respetaría.

Pero esos últimos días ella había insistido nuevamente, cada vez más y más. Y la noche anterior habían discutido por eso mismo. Ella no quería que tuviera que pasar la transformación solo, y asegurando que sabía cómo protegerse ("_soy auror, Remus_" había dicho) insistió otra vez. Remus se negó, enojado por no tener tiempo para razonar con ella y teniendo que irse ante la amenaza de la luna llena que se alzaba.

Ella, cabezota, le había seguido de todas formas, pero con la mala suerte de terminar encontrándose con Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy. Hermione se quedó de piedra al oír eso, ya que Tonks no tenía más que algunos rasguños. Remus la alertó remarcando que podía tener algo grave que no se viera a simple vista, y que precisamente por eso Molly la había llevado a San Mungo.

Remus siguió contando lo ocurrido. Cuando él regresó la mañana siguiente y no la encontró se preocupó, y cuando ella finalmente había regresado y le había contado lo ocurrido, él no había reaccionado muy bien.

Hermione preguntó si tenían alguna idea de qué podía haber llevado a las hermanas Black allí, al lado del sitio que Remus usaba para esconderse, ya que se trataba de un rincón alejado y deshabitado. El hombre-lobo confesó que se había estado preguntando lo mismo, ya que era poco probable que le siguieran a él, y aún menos en luna llena. Le aseguró que una vez recuperado investigaría los alrededores de aquel lugar para ver si habían pasado algo por alto.

Pasó medio día, y no fue hasta las cuatro de la tarde que llegó una lechuza de Harry. Les decía que Tonks no tenía nada grave, pero que los curanderos habían querido que permaneciera en el hospital durante la noche por precaución. La señora Weasley se iba a quedar con ella, Kingsley había vuelto ya a su trabajo en el Ministerio y Harry y Ron anunciaban que volverían para cenar.

Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol, Remus se fue a encerrarse de nuevo en su escondite, mientras que Hermione, suponiendo que Harry y Ron tardarían poco en regresar, decidió empezar a preparar algo para la cena.

Efectivamente, sus amigos no se demoraron demasiado, y tras llegar la ayudaron con la cena ("_todas las familias de magos tendrían que probar a vivir sin elfos,_" dijo Hermione, "_así se darían cuenta de todo el trabajo que cargan en los elfos_") y se sentaron a comer en la misma cocina cuando estuvo lista.

― San Mungo estaba a reventar, y muchos de los heridos eran a causa de Voldemort. Había gente que había sido herida tanto por objetos oscuros como por maleficios. Pasamos horas allí antes de que nos atendieran.

― La culpa fue de ese novato ― lo cortó Ron. ― Vio a Tonks, y como no encontró nada a simple vista dijo que no tenía nada y que esperáramos si aún queríamos que la mirara un curandero.

― ¿Pero no le pasaba nada, no? ― preguntó temerosa Hermione. Harry miró a Ron, y luego de nuevo a su amiga. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó al ver que se había formado silencio.

― No lo sabemos. Los curanderos no nos dijeron nada, sólo que querían tenerla en observación toda la noche con algún familiar o amigo próximo a su lado. Pero por el modo en que hablaban entre ellos, creo que sabían que había algo mal.

― Mi madre nos ha dicho que no le digamos nada a Remus ― añadió Ron. ― Dice que mejor no preocuparle hasta que no pase la luna llena. Por eso no te hemos dicho nada en la carta...

Hermione asintió y le dijo que lo entendía.

― Pero Tonks no parecía tener nada. ¿Qué es, alguna herida interna?

― Creo que más bien temían que hubiera sido hechizada, ― explicó Harry, ― pero no sabían cómo.

Hermione volvió a asentir, preguntándose si fueron Bellatrix y Narcisa las que la hechizaron. No sabiendo qué más decir, empezó a comer en silencio.

Sus amigos optaron por hablar de la visita a Hogwarts, y de qué iban a hacer a continuación. Fletcher almacenaba la mayor parte de sus objetos en casa de una señora viuda de Hogsmeade, que se los hacía llegar a un tal Hambledon, un viejo amigo suyo. La mujer había dicho que estaría fuera unos días, pero que si regresaban el viernes por la noche los encontrarían, tanto a ella como a Hambledon, y que estarían encantados de hacer negocios con ellos.

De mientras, pensaron que sería bueno tirar de otra pista que tenían acerca de la copa de Hufflepuff. Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron irían al callejón Diagón, a visitar a una bruja en cuyas manos se creía que había pasado la copa. Hermione no les acompañaría. Después de llevarse algún que otro susto, habían acordado que sería mejor no ir previsiblemente los tres en grupo, como precaución en caso de que algo malo ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo, el resto de la Orden no sabía nada de los horcruxes. No, Hermione se iba a ocupar de investigar un poco más acerca Mundungus Fletcher.

O eso creían ellos, porque la chica tenía otros planes.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
